I LOVE MY OWN MAID
by GyuMin Cho
Summary: Kyuhyun sudah menikah dengan seorang yeoja yang bernama Victoria, gadis yang di jodohkan dengannya. Victoria membuat satu kesalahan yang akan mengahncurkan hidupnya sendiri, dengan membawa seorang Maid yang membuat suaminya kyuhyun menaruh hati pada maid tersebut. Bagaimana perjalanan kisah cinta ketiganya. Akankah berakhir bahagia. KYUMIN/GS/ Rate T/ Hurt & Romantis/
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE MY OWN MAID

Main cast :

Lee sungmin, Cho kyuhyun.

Other cast : victoria & member Suju.

.

.

" kyu. Boleh aku mencari Maid pribadi?." Seorang yeoja dengan tubuh tinggi yang bisa di bilang cantik, menggelayut mesra di lengan seorang Namja yang di panggil 'kyu' tadi.

" lakukan sesukamu." Namja tersebut menjawab dengan datar sambil melepaskan tangan yeoja tersebut.

Victoria, wanita yang bergelayut tadi hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Lagi-lagi penolakan yang di terimanya. Namja yang bernama lengkap Cho kyuhyun tersebut bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah meninggalkan victoria seorang diri di meja makan.

" lagi-lagi kau menolakku. Kapan kau bisa mencintaiku kyu." Victoria menatap punggung kyuhyun dengan sedih.

Victoria dan kyuhyun sudah menikah setahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya mereka di jodohkan oleh orang tuan masing-masing. Orang tua victoria sudah meninggal sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kyuhyun dan victoria menjalani hari-hari yang penuh dengan kekakuan. Victoria tahu, kyuhyun tidak pernah mencintainya, tapi apakah ia tidak bisa bersikap sedikit manis padanya. Hai, jangan tanyakan perasaan victoria kepada kyuhyun. Wanita itu mencintai pria dingin tersebut. Jika tidak mencintai kyuhyun, mungkin ia sudah lama meminta cerai. Istri mana yang betah dengan suami sedingin kyuhyun.

" ryeowook, kau harus mencari satu maid pribadi untukku." Ryeowook adalah salah satu maid di kediaman kyuhyun, ia adalah salah satu maid yang sangat di percayai oleh kyuhyun.

" baik nyonya." Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Victoria meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Victoria melewati kamar kyuhyun dan tidak sengaja melihat kyuhyun yang baru selesai mandi. Terlihat dari butir-butir air yang menetes dari rambut kyuhyun. Victoria memberanikan diri masuk kekamar kyuhyun. Toh, tidak mungkin kyuhyun marah dengannya, ia kan istri kyuhyun.

**Tok ... tok **

" kyu boleh aku masuk." Victoria berdiri di depan pintu kamar kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menyahut dan hanya melirik sekilas ke arah pintu. Tidak mendapat jawaban dari kyuhyun, victoria pun melangkah masuk. Dengan diamnya kyuhyun, victoria anggap sebuah jawaban 'ya'.

" ada urusan apa kau kemari." Kyuhyun bertanya seraya memasang kancing kemejanya.

" kau ingin keluar lagi.?" Victoria bertanya dengan lembut tanpa mengiraukan pertanyaan kyuhyun.

" aku harus kekantor." Victoria hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mengamati kyuhyun yang masih bergulat dengan dasi di kerah kemejanya.

" apa yang kau lakukan." Desis kyuhyun.

" aku hanya ingin membantu mu memasangkan dasi, sepertinya kau kesusahan." Victiroa mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil alih dasi yang di pegang kyuhyun.

" aku sudah terbiasa memasang sendiri. Jika kau tidak ada kepentingan, kau boleh keluar." Kyuhyun berucap dengan dingin.

Victoria yang mendengar nada pengusiran dari kyuhyun walaupun tidak secara langsung, hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan menahan sesak di dadanya."

" baiklah. Jangan pulang terlalu larut." Victoria melangkah dengan pelan meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar kyuhyun, air mata victoria mengalir.

" harus sampai kapan aku begini kyu." Tidak ingin kyuhyun mendengar tangisannya, victoria dengan cepat melangkah menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Suasana Mansion Cho sungguh sangat sepi padahal waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 07:00 malam. Hanya terlihat beberapa maid yang berlalu-lalang dari dapur menuju meja makan sambil membawa beberapa hidangan makan malam.

Victoria duduk dengan gelisah sambil menimang ponselnya.

" mengapa kyu belum pulang." monolog victoria

" apa aku hubungi saja." Victoria nampak berfikir sebentar, dan setelahnya dengan lincah menekan-nekan layar ponsel tersebut dan meletakkan di telinganya. Terdengar nada sambungan dari seberang sana, sebelum suara bass kyuhyun mengalun.

" ada apa."

" kyu. Kapan kau pulang."

" aku sedang sibuk."

" baiklah jangan lupa makan malam. Saranghae." Tanpa membalas, kyuhyun langsung mematikan panggilan terlebi dahulu. Victoria menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan terluka.

" aku berharap kau dapat membalasnya, kyu." Gumam victoria. Victoria meletakkan ponselnya kembali dan dengan perlahan menyantap hidangan yang sudah tersedia.

" nyonya. Saya sudah mendapatkan maid yang anda minta." Ryeowook datang di iringi seorang yeoja mungil di belakangnya. Victoria menghentikan suapannya dan menoleh.

" min. Perkenalkan nama mu." Bisik ryeowook.

" annyeong haseyo. Nama saya Lee sungmin nyonya." Sungmin memperkenalkan namanya seraya menunduk.

" Lee sungmin. kau yang akan menjadi maidku."

" iya nyonya." Sahut ryeowook.

" sungmin ini sahabat saya dari ilsan, nyonya." Tambah ryeowook. Victoria meneliti penampilan sungmin. wajah cantik, badan yang mungil kulit seputih susu. Victoria mengernyir melihat pakaian yang di kenakan sungmin, sungguh tidak layak pakai batin victoria.

Sungmin yang melihat tatapan victoria mengarah padanya, dengan segera melihat penampilannya. Tidak ada yang salah pikir sungmin.

" nyonya." Panggilan ryeowook menyadarkan victoria dari acara mari menilai Lee sungmin.

" baiklah. Kau boleh bekerja di sini." Putus victoria. Sungmin tersenyum cerah mendengarnya.

" ryeowook. Tunjukkan letak kamarnya." Ryeowook mengangguk dan dengan segera mengantar sungmin menuju kamar yang akan di tempatinya.

.

.

.

" waaahh~~ rumah ini besar sekali yaa wookie." Sungmin mengamati setiap ruangan yang sudah di lewatinya.

" ini bukan rumah min, tapi mansion." Jawab ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

" oh. Memang berbeda ya rumah dengan mansion." Tanya sungmin dengan raut polos.

" tentu saja pabbo. Kalau rumah sebesar ini." Ryeowook yang gemes dengan kepolosan sungmin melayangkan cubitan kecil di pipi gembul tersebut.

" iiiisss .. mengapa kau mencubit pipiku." Kesal sungmin. ryeowook hanya tertawa cekikikan.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kamar sungmin mereka habiskan dengan mendengarkan ocehan sungmin tentang rumah besar tersebut.

Tidak berapa lama mereka sampai di kamar sungmin. sungmin menatap kamarnya yang lumayan besar dengan wajah cengo. Jika di bandingkan dengan rumahnya di ilsan, kamar ini mungkin jauh lebih besar.

" sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana min." Ryeowook tersenyum melihat tatapan kagum sungmin akan kamar barunya.

" kyaaa .. wookie kamar ini besar sekali." Sungmin masuk dan berdecak kagum.

" kau suka." Tanya ryeowook seraya membimbing sungmin duduk di tepi ranjang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Sungmin mengangguk dengan antusias.

" ini adalah jadwal pekerjaan mu di sini." Ryeowook menyerahkan selebar kertas ke atas pangkuan sungmin.

" wookie ... apa nyonya victoria sendirian saja di mansion sebesar ini." Sungmin bertanya dengan wajah penasaran. Pasalnya sedari tadi ia tidak melihat siapapun selain nyonya tersebut dan beberapa maid.

" tidak. Ia dengan suaminya."

" suami. Benarkah, tapi aku tidak melihat suaminya wookie."

" suami nyonya victoria sering menghabiskan waktunya di kantor." Jawab ryeowook sambil membantu sungmin merapikan pakaiannya di dalam lemari kecil.

" wah. Kasihan sekali. Tapi mengapa bisa begitu wookie. Apa suami nyonya tidak merindukan nyonya." Tanya sungmin dengan raut wajah penasaran. Ryeowook terdiam dan menghela nafas pelan.

" tuan kyuhyun tidak mencintai nyonya victoria." Ryeowook pun menceritakan sebagian cerita nyonya dan tuannya yang ia ketahui. Bagaimana bisa kyuhyun menikah dengan victoria.

" kasian sekali nyonya victoria. Pasti sulit berada di posisinya." Ryeowook hanya mengangguk setuju.

" aku harus kekamar juga min. Kau harus istirahat. Aku tinggal." Ryeowook meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menapaki lantai mansion dengan pelan. Kyuhyun mengurut tengkuknya dengan letih, berkutat dengan kertas-kertas membuat lehernya kaku. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keninggnya saat melihat lampu dapur yang masih menyala. Kyuhyun melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:00 malam.

" tidak mungkin masih ada maid di dapur jam segini." Kyuhyun melangkah dengan pelan. Saat sampai di dapur, kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan dahinya melihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut di ikat ke atas memperlihatkan kulit lehernya yang putih bersih. Kyuhyun sempat tertegun melihat kulit leher tersebut, darahnya tiba-tiba berdesir panas yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

" apa yang kau lakukan." Suara kyuhyun mengalun dengan dingin. Membuat yeoja tersebut menegang kaku di depan pintu kulkas yang masih terbuka lebar. Kyuhyun semakin melangkah mendekat mebuat yeoja tersebut tidak berkutik di tempatnya.

" maafkan saya. Maafkan saya. Jangan hukum saya." Sungmin, yeoja tersebut meracau tidak jelas saat kyuhyun memegang bahunya.

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan." Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya. Membuat sungmin menoleh dengan takut.

" maafkan saya." Sungmin menutup matanya sambil menunduk takut. Kyuhyun tertegun melihat wajah tersebut. Wajah yang memerah, pipi yang mengembang, bibir bershape-M yang bergetar membuat kyuhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan fokus matanya dari wajah rupawan tersebut.

**Indah !**

Satu kata yang keluar dari benak kyuhyun. Makhluk ini benar-benar indah.

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan." Ulang kyuhyun dengan suara yang agak lembut. Sungmin mengangkat pelan kepalanya demi melihat siapa yang sudah memergokinya saat ini. Tampan. Itulah hal pertama yang di lihat sungmin saat menatap kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba sungmin menjadi gugub sendiri di buatnya.

" maafkan saya tuan." Sungmin menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada, membuat gestur memohon.

" aku tidak ingin mendengar permintaan maaf mu, aku hanya ingin mendengar penjelasanmu." Perintah kyuhyun.

" aku .. aku lapar tuan. Jadi .. jadi aku mencari makanan di kulkas." Kyuhyun hampir meledakkan suara tawanya saat mendengar penuturan polos sungmin.

" siapa nama mu." Kyuhyun bertanya sambil meneliti wajah manis sungmin.

" Lee sungmin tuan. Saya maid nyonya victoria." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

" carilah makanan yang ada di dapur ini." Kyuhyun mengelus rambut sungmin sebentar sebelum meninggalkan sungmin yang melongo kaget.

" tuan~~." Cicit sungmin nyaris tak terdengar. Sungmin merona malu mendapati perlakuan tuannya yang ajaib. Dengan cepat sungmin kembali memakan cake yang sudah tersisa setengah bagian.

.

.

.

" ada apa dengan jantung ku." Kyuhyun meraba dada tepat di jantungnyayang berdetak di atas batas normal.

" Lee sungmin." kyuhyun terdiam.

" indah." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Ada apa dengannya. Tidak ingin memikirkan kejadian di dapur tadi. Kyuhyun bergegas melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang ada di pojok kamar tersebut. Mungkin dengan mandi air dingin, otaknya bisa normal kembali. Sungguh konyol.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali sungmin sudah siap dengan seragam khas maid. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia memulai bekerja di mansion cho. Sungmin tersenyum cerah menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

" sempurna." Sorak sungmin. sungmin bergegas melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sudah tahu apa-apa saja yang harus di kerjakannya. Karna ryeowook sudah memberi tahu apa saja yang harus di lakukannya.

Sungmin dengan cekatan mengaduk gula ke dalam gelas. Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah membuat teh hijau di pagi hari. Karna itu adalah minuman yang biasa nyonya nya minum pada pagi hari.

" Lee sungmin." sungmin berjengkit terkejut mendengar suara bass yang mengalun di belakang tubuhnya.

" tuan."

" apa yang kau lakukan." Kyuhyun menatap gelas yang di genggam sungmin.

" saya .. saya membuat teh hijau. Tuan." Sungmin menunduk memberi salam pada kyuhyun.

Jantung bodoh. Mengapa berdetak di saat yang tidak tepat. Kyuhyun merutuki jantungnya yang kembali berdetak di atas normal.

" tuan .. tuan." Kyuhyun tersadar saat mendengar panggilan lembut sungmin.

" tuan tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil.

" kau boleh pergi." Sungmin mengangguk patuh. Kyuhyun menatap punggung sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

" nyonya. Anda sudah bangun." Sungmin membuka pintu kayu tersebut dengan pelan. Dengan perlahan sungmin meletakkan gelas yang berisi teh hijau di atas meja nakas dan bergegas membuka gorden.

" eeeuuuhh." Victoria bergumam tidak jelas saat bisamatahari mengenai matanya.

" nyonya. Saatnya anda bangun."

" Lee sungmin." sungmin tersenyum lembut.

" air hangat untuk anda mandi sudah siap nyonya." Victoria hanya mengangguk kecil. Dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sungmin dengan cekatan merapikan tempat tidur tersebut tidak lupa mengganti spray kasur tersebut dengan yang baru. Setelah selesai, sungmin membawa spray yang kotor ke tempat pencucian.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah dengan pelan membawa spray kotor. Tidak sengaja sungmin melihat kyuhyun yang sertinya sedang kesusahan memasang dasi di kerah kemejanya. Salahkan pintu yang tidak tertutup dengan rapat, sehingga sungmin dapat melihat.

**Tok .. tok**

" tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu." Sungmin berinisiatif mengetuk pintu kamar kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh melihat sungmin berdiri dari balik pintu kamarnya.

" masuklah." Perintah kyuhyun. Sungmin masuk dan meletakkan spray di sofa dan berjalan menuju ke arah kyuhyun.

" saya mungkin bisa memasangkannya tuan. Jika anda tidak keberatan." Dengan sopan sungmin berbicara. Kyuhyun terlihat menimbang sedikit sebelum mengangguk setuju.

Sungmin mengambil alih dasi tersebut dan dengan pelan memasangkannya di kerah kemeja kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengamati wajah sungmin. secara tidak sadar dan hanya mengikuti kata hatinya, kyuhyun menggenggam pergelangan tangan sungmin. sungmin terdiam melihat tangannya di genggam oleh kyuhyun dengan erat.

" tuan." Sungmin berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan kyuhyun, tapi percuma. Tangan itu begitu kuat menggenggam tangannya sungmin menatap mata kyuhyun, keduanya saling menatap sebelum kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Chu ~~

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir lembut kyuhyun menempel di bibir tipisnya. Kyuhyun mengulum bibir itu dengan lembut. Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan sungmin yang di genggamnya untuk mengalung di lehernya. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu memeluk pinggang sungmin dan semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya sungmin ingin menolak perlakuan kyuhyun. Tapi hatinys seolah tidak sejalan dengan fikirannya. Sungmin tidak kuasa menolak sentuhan lembut kyuhyun di bibirnya. Kyuhyun menyesap bibir sungmin dengan dalam, menimbulkan erengan pelan yang keluar dari sela-sela bibir sungmin yang di kulum kyuhyun.

" aaahh~~ tuan." Sungmin mencengkram kerah kemeja kyuhyun, saat di rasa bibir kyuhyun semakin insten mengulum bibirnya. Saat di rasa nafas sungmin suda tersendat-sendat, kyuhyun pun melepaskan bibir itu dengan pelan. Sungmin menumpukan kepalanya di dada kyuhyun saat lemas tiba-tiba menyerang tubuhnya. Kyuhyun dengan pelan memeluk sungmin.

" tuan~~." Panggil sungmin pelan.

" biarkan seperti ini sungmin~ah." Sungmin hanya menurut saat kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungmin meresapi pelukan tersebut. Jujur saja, jantung sungmin berdetak dengan kencang saat pertama kali meliihat kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang di rasakannya saat ini.

" Lee sungmin." sungmin tersentak kaget dan langsung melepaskan diri dari dekapan kyuhyun saat mendengar teriaakan victoria yang memanggil namanya.

" nyo .. nyonya." Sungmin bergumam. Sungguh, ia sangat takut jika victoria mengetahui bahwa ia sudah dengan lancang memeluk suaminya

" ssstt~~ tak apa. Keluarlah, victoria tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu." Kyuhyun mengelus kepala sungmin menengkan.

" tapi tuan.."

" tak apa. Percaya padaku, uumm." Sungmin mengangguk dan bergegas keluar dari kamar kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap pintu yang baru saja di tutp sungmin. kyuhyun tau, perasaan apa yang di rasakannya pada maidnya tersebut. Entah ini bisa di bilang terlalu cepat atau apapun itu yang pasti.

Cho kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada maidnya sendiri, Lee sungmin.!


	2. Chapter 2

I LOVE MY OWN MAID.

Chapter 2

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun.

Other Cast : Victoria & Member Suju.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua bulan Sungmin bekerja di Mansion Cho. Selama dua bulan ini pun Kyumin semakin dekat tanpa di ketahui Victoria, tentu saja. Mereka seruing bertemu di belakang Victoria. jika Victoria tidak ada di rumah, Kyuhyun akan berdiam diri di rumah menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sungmin. saling berbincang, tertawa bahkan tidak jarang berbagi selimut pada malam menjelang.

Sungmin awalnya canggung dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun, akan tetapi semakin hari Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Tuannya tersebut. Di depan Victoria, Kyuhyun akan selalu bersikap dingin seperti biasa.

Seperti pagi ini, Victoria sudah pergi kebutiknya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, masih betah dialam mimpinya.

Victoria sempat heran dengan perubahan Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini, biasanya Kyuhyun akan lebih dulu bangun pagi ketimbang dirinya. Tapi, Victoria hanya berfikir Kyuhyun kelelahan karna pekerjaannya saja. Yang berdampak pada jadwal bangun Kyuhyun seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

" Tuan." Seperti biasa. Saat Victoria sudah pergi, maka Sungmin akan membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdecak malas, saat melihat Kyuhyun masik asik menggulung tubuhnya dalam selimut. Sungmin menyibak gorden kamar Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun makin menutupi wajahnya tampannya dari terpaan bias matahari.

" Tuan bangun. Ini sudah siang." Tidak mendapat respon yang berarti, Sungmin mengguncangkan bahu Kyuhyun agak kasar.

" YA! Tua~~ ..." belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Kyuhyun sudah menarik tangan Sungmin, mengakibatkan yeoja tersebut terbaring menindih tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Sebentar lagi Ming." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

" Iiiisss .. Kyu. Tapi ini sudah siang. Kau akan terlambat kekantor nanti." Sungmin mengusap wajah tampan Kyuhyun, membuat senyum menawan terlukis dibibir Kyuhyun.

Chu~~~

Kyuhyun dengan cepat mencuri ciuman di bibir Sungmin. tanpa menghiraukan protesan yang Sungmin layangkan. Kyuhyun kembali mendekap Sungmin, menempelkan kepala gadis itu didada bidangnya.

" Nyonya Victoria sudah pergi." Sungmin mengusap pelan dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menyahut dengan deheman pelan. Sungmin diam, tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

" Aku merasa, Aku begitu jahat padanya." Sungmin kembali bergumam, namun kali ini dengan nada yang sangat amat pelan. Kyuhyun tahu, siapa yang di maksud Sungmin.

" Ssssttt ~~.. Tidak ada yang jahat disini Sayang." Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala Sungmin agar yeoja tersebut menatapnya.

" Aku mencintaimu. Dan Kau pun mencintaiku. kita sepasang Kekasih." Benar ! Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang Kekasih. Perasaan yang mereka rasakan dulu itu benar-benar adalah perasaan Cinta. perasaan yang ingin memiliki, perasaan yang menggebu-gebu, selalu merindu itu semua adalah perasaan cinta yang mereka rasakan.

" Aku merasa ... Aku tidak pantas untukmu Kyu." Cicit sungmin.

" Aku hanya seorang Maid." Sungmin menunduk. Sungmin dasar ia tidak sepantasnya memiliki perasaan Cinta terhadap Tuannya sendiri mengingat ia hanya seorang Maid.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kata-kata yang sangat di bencinya. Maid ! yang benar saja. Kyuhyun tidak pernah sedikitpun menganggap Sungmin itu adalah seorang Maid, Sungmin itu gadis yang begitu di cintainya.

" Dengar.! Aku tidak pernah menganggap mu seorang Maid disini. Kau orang yang Ku Cintai. Kau Kekasihku, jadi jangan selalu berbicara seperti itu lagi. Aku mencintai mu Sayang." Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin. menyalurkan betapa sangat mencintai yeoja tersebut.

Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya keleher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun semakin menekan tengkuk Sungmin dengan pelan demi pemperdalam Ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun memutar tubuh mereka menjadi Sungmin yang sekarang berada di bawahnya.

" Kyuh~~." Desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir Sungmin yang masih di kulum Kyuhyun. Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Kyuhyun makin gencar mengulum bahkan menghisap dengan kuat bibir beserta saliva Sungmin, membuat Sungmin harus mendongak mengimbangi permainan Kyuhyun. Decak bibir dan saliva yang meleleh di dagu sungmin menjadi saksi betapa panasnya kegiatan mereka sekarang.

" Aaahh~ Kyuu .." sungmin menggelinjang panas lidah Kyuhyun membelit kan lidah mereka dengan seksual. Saat dirasa sudah cuku mengerjai bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun berpindah mengecup leher putih yeojanya, tanpa meninggalkan jejak sama sekali. Kyuhyun masih waras jika ingin berbuat nekat seperti itu. Untuk sekarang Kyuhyun tidak ingin hubungan mereka tercium keluar. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, memberi akses lebih untuk Kyuhyun lebih leluasa menjamah leher putihnya.

" Aaaahh~~ Kyu ... Aaaahh~." Sungmin meremas bahu Kyuhyun pelan saat Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya menuju dada berisinya. Libido Kyuhyun makin meningkat mendengar desahan Sungmin yang membuatnya semakin gila akan Sungmin.

" Kyuhh~~ ber ... berhentii~aahh." Dengan susah payah Sungmin menganglat kepala Kyuhyun dari dadanya. Membuat decakan kesl Kyuhyun terdengar. Sungmin tersenyum, dengan lembut mengusap bibir Kyuhyun pelan.

" Wae." Kyuhyun bertanya dengan parau menahan hasrat.

" Tidak sekarang Kyu." Sungmin berujar dengan lihir. Kyuhyun yang paham maksud Sungmin tersenyum lembuat.

" Mianhae. Aku kelepasan Sayang." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin dan membantu Sungmin memasang kembali kancing-kancing seragam Sungmin yang sudah berhasil dibukanya tadi.

" Sudah sana. Cepat mandi. Nanti Kau terlambat." Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh dari tubuhnya.

" Baiklah. Nyonya Cho." Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada yang di bat-buat marah. Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang kekanakan. Bagaimana mungkin semua orang bisa takut dengan Kyuhyun, sedanagkan sikapnya begitu kekanakan seperti ini, Batin Sungmin. Sungmin bergegas keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun begitu terkejut melihat Ryeowook di ujung tangga.

" Minnie. Sedang apa Kau." Ryeowook berjalan perlahan menuju sungmin yang masih mematung didepan pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

" Wookie." Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan curiga.

" Apa yang Kau lakukan dikamar Tuan Kyuhyun." Seolah belum puas jika Sungmin belum menjawab, Ryeowook kembali melontakan pertanyaan yang membuat Sungmin tersudut. Suara sungmin tercekat, bingung ingin berkata apa dan ingin menjelaskan seperti apa pada Ryeowook.

" Aku hanya mengambil pakaian kotor." Sebisamungkin Sungmin mengatur nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar gemetaran. Sungmin berdoa, agar ia bisa terbebas dari Ryeowook sekarang juga.

" Dimana pakaiannya." Mati Kau Lee Sungmin batin Sungmin nelangsat. Tamat sudah riwayatnya. Sungmin menahan nafas, Alasan apalagi yang harus dipakainya sekarang.

" Tida~~."

CLEKK ..

Sungmin tidak jadi meneruskan kata-katanya saat mendengar pintu Kamar Kyuhyun terbuka.

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Sungmin dan Ryeowook ada didepan kamarnya.

" Tuan." Ryeowook menunduk memberi salam.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan didepan kamarku." Tanya Kyuhyun, seperti biasa dengan nada dingin andalannya.

" Maaf Tuan. Tadi Saya melihat Sungmin keluar dari kamar Tuan." Ryeowook berucap seraya menatap Sungmin. sungmin yang ditatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan menuntut hanya bisa menunduk.

" Aku memintanya untuk mengambil pakaian Kotor." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin penuh arti. Sungmin menarik nafas lega. Semoga setelah ini Ryeowook tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi, Doa Sungmin.

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti dan setelahnya pamit undur Diri dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

" Haahh .. Hampir saja." Sungmin mengusap dadanya saat melihat Ryeowook sudah menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Kyuhyun terkikik kecil.

" Ada apa. Eem." Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin membuat yeoja itu jatuh dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

" Wookie memergoki ku, saat Aku keluar dari kamarmu." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Kyuhyun merasa, saat ia dekat dengan Sungmin ia selalu tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Berbeda sebelum kedatangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Sungmin sudah merombak seluruh kehidupannya.

" Hahaha .. Jangan dipikirkan lagi." Kyuhyun menggigit kecil hidung Sungmin.

" Iiiisss ... Kau tidak tau bagaimana jadi Aku. Aish, itu situasi yang sangat menegangkan." Memikirkannya kembali membuat Sungmin merinding.

" Arra ... Aku minta maaf." Kyuhyun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin.

" Kyu lepas. Nanti ada yang melihat. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

" Tidak akan Sayang." Jawab Kyuhyun santai dengan tetap memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

" YA! Bagaimana Kau bisa seyakin itu." Sungmin dengan kesal memukul lengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa dengan santai berucap seperti itu. Sudah cukup ia dipergoki Ryeowook dan Sungmin tidak mau lagi jika harus kepergok maid yang lain, bisa tamat riwayatnya hari itu juga.

" Aku akan kekantor sebentar." Sungmin mengangguk paham.

" Aku pergi. Kau baik-baik dirumah." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin dan berlalu pergi. Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang perlahan mengilang.

" Aku sangat mencintai mu." Sungmin pun melangkah menuju dapur, ia harus memasak, mungkin sebentar lagi Nyonya nya Akan pulang.

.

.

.

" Nyonya Anda sudah pulang." sungmin dengan cepat mengambil alih tas Victoria. Victoria hanya mengangguk.

" Nyonya ingin makan terlebih dahulu." Tanya Sungmin.

" Tidak."

" Lee Sungmin." sungmin menoleh mendengar panggilan Victoria.

" Ya Nyonya."

" Kau ikut kekamar ku." Sungmin mengangguk dan kembali mengikuti langkah Victoria menuju kamarnya.

" Aku ingin pergi keparis. Jadi kau harus mengemasi Pakaian ku. Aku ingin mandi."

" Baik Nyonya." Victoria melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sungmin dengan cekatan memilih-milih pakaian apa saja yang akan dikenakan Victoria di Paris nanti.

Tidak sengaja Sungmin melihat foto pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Victoria di meja nakas. Sungmin menyentuh pelan foto tersebut.

" Kapan Aku akan seperti ini." Sungmin mengelus foto tepat di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Ia berharap bisa menikah dengan orang yang di cintainya. Dan bolehkah ia berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun bisa menikahinya dan menjadi istri Kyuhyun. Sungmin akan menanti hari itu, walaupun ia tahu bahwa mustahil mengingat status Kyuhyun sekarang yang sudah beristri.

" Lee Sungmin." Sungmin terlejut mendengar panggilan Victoria.

" Ah. Ya Nyonya." Sungmin berbicara dengan gugup. Gara-gara melamun ia sampai tidak mendengar kamar mandi yang terbuka.

" Apa yang Kau lihat." Victoria berjalan kearah Sungmin seraya mengusap kepalanya yang basah dengan handuk kecil.

" Tidak ada Nyonya." Victoria masih menatap Sungmin, membuat Sungmin makin menundukkan kepalanya.

" Apa koper Ku sudah Kau siapkan." Tanya Victoria.

" Sudah Nyonya. Apa Nyonya akan berangkat malam ini juga." Tanya sungmin

" Ya." Sahut Victoria.

" Ada lagi yang Nyonya perlukan." Victoria menggeleng. Sungmin pun keluar dari kamar tersebut setelah undur diri terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Jam dinding Mansion tersebut sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:00 Malam. Kyuhyun meneliti Mansionnya yang sepi. Apa Victoria tidak ada. Karna Kyuhyun ingat bahwa sebelum ia pulang Victoria pasti menunggunya. Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali melangkah menuju lantai atas.

" Ryeowook. Kemana Victoria." Tanya Kyuhyun saat tidak sengaja melihat Ryeowook melintas.

" Nyonya berusaja terbang ke Paris Tuan." Kyuhyun tersenyum samar saat mendengar bahwa Victoria terbang ke Paris.

" Berapa hari Dia di Paris." Kyuhyun bertanya kembali.

" Hanya Dua hari Tuan." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" Kau boleh pergi." Ryeowook pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

" Dua hari, tidak jadi masalah." Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyambar ponsel didalam jasnya dan dengan cepat mengetik beberapa pesan untuk seseorang disebrang sana.

.

.

.

Sungmin yang sedang membaca buku di kamarnya, terkejut saat mendengar pesan baru saja masuk diponselnya. Sungmin tersenyum mendapati pesan dari Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk tadi. Sungmin membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

" **Ke Kamar Ku sekarang**."

Itulah isi pesan yang baru saja di terima Sungmin dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, apa-apaan pesan ini tidak ada kata romantisnya pikir Sungmin. tapi Sungmin tetap saja masih menuruti isi pesan tersebut. Sungmin secara diam-diam melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki kamar Kyuhyun setelah melihat terlebih dahulu keadaan di sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa pun soarak Sungmin dalam hati.

" Kyu." Panggil Sungmin. Tidak ada siapapun didalam kamar luas tersebut. Sungmin mendengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi.

" Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang mandi." Monolog Sungmin. Sungmin duduk di pinggir Ranjang king size yang ada dikamar luas itu. Sungmin mengamati kamar itu dengan seksama. Kamar ini adalah saksi bisu dari Hubungan yang mereka jalani sekarang. Sungmin mengusap dengan gerakan pelan spray putih itu dengan lembut.

" Sayang." Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir indah dilehernya.

" Biar ku keringkan rambutmu." Sungmin mengambil alih handuk yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun dan dengan telaten mengusap rambut ikal itu dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan lembutnya usapan tangan sungmin di kulit kepalanya.

" Jika seperti ini Aku ingin cepat-cepat menikahimu, Sayang." Sungmin menghentikan gerakan tangannya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tidak merasakan usapan Sungmin lagi membuka pelan matanya.

" Wee". Kyuhyun mengusap lengan sungmin.

" Menikah. Itu tidak mungkin Kyu." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu.

" Tidak mungkin bagaimana Sayang. Kau tidak ingin menikah denganku." Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Sungmin. membuat sungmin yang mula-mula menunduk menjadi mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Airmata Sungmin mengalir, bohong jika Sungmin tidak ingin menikah dengan Kyuhyun itu adalah impian Sungmin. menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya.

" Kau sudah menikah Kyu." Kyuhyun bagai ditampar saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin. ia melupakan satu hal, Victoria istrinya.

Entahlah, ia tidak pernah menganggap Victoria sebagai istrinya. Terdengar kejam memang. Tapi itulah kenyataan yang terjadi. Ia tidak pernah mencintai Victoria sedikitpun. Jadi tidak mungkin ia menganggap Victoria sebagai Istri.

" Dengar. Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintaimu Sayang. Jika waktunya sudah tepat, Aku akan menceraikan Victoria dan menikahi mu. Kau mau kan menikah denganku." Kyuhyun menggenggam erat telapak tangan Sungmin. sungmin tertegun mendengarnya. Ia tidak salah mendengarkan. Kyuhyun berjanji akan menikahinya.

" Benarkah Kyu." Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya menghapus airmata Sungmin.

" Tentu saja Sayang." Dengan cepat Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus dan membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan tak kalah erat. Kyuhyun berjanji akan selalu Membahagiakan Sungmin seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah terlelap dengan damainya. Sungmin yang berbaring menyamping dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluk erat pingganggnya dari belakang.

Drrttt ... Drrtt ..

Sungmin terkejut mendengar suara getar ponsel yang berasal dari meja nakas sampingnya. Sungmin meraba ponsel tersebut.

" Ponsel Kyuhyun." Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk Sungmin menatap nama si pemanggil. Sungmin embulatkan matanya kaget Victorialah yang menghubungi Kyuhyun.

" Kyu bangu." Sungmin mengguncang pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menggumam tidak jelas dan semakin mengeratkan dekapannya di tubuh Sungmin.

" Kyu, Victoria menghubungi mu."

" Biarkan saja Sayang." Kyuhyun menyahut dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

" Ckckc .. Bangun atau Aku akan keluar sekarang." Ancam Sungmin.

" Bai, baik." Kyuhyun dengan malas meraih ponsel ditangan Sungmin dan menganggat panggilan tersebut.

" Wae."

" **Maaf Aku menghubungi mu kyu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, bahwa diparis. Maaf jika tidak memberi tahumu, ini sangat mendadak sekali."**

" Tidak apa-apa Ryeowook sudah memberitahuku tadi." Tidak ada pembicaraan setelahnya. Sungmin hanya mengamati Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara.

" Aku tutup." Kyuhyun sudah akan menutup sambungan teleponnya sebelum suara Victoria terdengar.

" **Tunggu dulu**."

" Ada apa."

" **Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan terlalu lelah bekerja**." Pesan Victoria.

" Hem." Setelah menyahut ala kadarnya saja Kyuhyun langsung mematikan ponselnya. Dan kembali membawa Sungmin untuk ikut berbaring bersamanya.

" Jangan terlalu Dingin pada Victoria, Kyu." Nasehat Sungmin. kadang kala Sungmin merasa kasihan pada Victoria yang selalu diperlaakukan Dingin oleh Kyuhyun.

" Biarkan saja. Ia juga tidak masalah sama sekali." Jawab Kyuhyun.

" Tapi, Kau kan bisa bersikap lebih lembut padanya."

" Sudahlah Sayang. Jangan memikirkan yeoja itu saat kita sedang berdua." perintah Kyuhyun.

" Arraseo." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini, keras kepala. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan mata tertutup.

" Tidur, Oke." Kyuhyun semakin membenamkan Sungmin kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Sungmin pun menyamankan dekapannya di tubuh Kyuhyun, agar ia bisa tidur dengan lebih nyenyak hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

TBC

Gaje banget yaa, maaf typo nya bertebaran dimana-mana harap maklum, masih pemula nulisnya.

Annyeong, aku hadir kembali lagi, bawa ff yang abal-abal.

Aku sudah baca review chingudeul, gomawo.

Aku juga mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah ngasih saran, itu menjadi masukan yang sangat berarti banget untuk ku, itu bisa membuatku bia menulis dengan lebih baik lagi. Aku mau minta maaf karna enggak bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu, tapi aku sudah baca semua revie kalian. Untuk alur, aku memang sengaja buat agak cepat, tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk beberapa chapter aja setelah itu alurnya akan kembali normal seperti pada umumnya.

Aku mau ngasih tau, berhubung bentar lagi Ramadhan, aku enggak janji bakalan bisa update cepat, jika aku enggak terlalu sibuk mungkin aku bakalan menyempatkan buat update, tapi jika situasinya enggak memungkin kan MUNGKIN aku bakalan hiatus dulu selama Ramadhan. Tapi aku enggak bakalin telantarin ffku, aku pasti bakalan lanjut sampai abis. Aku mohon dukungan nya dari Reader sekalian untuk partisipasi nya buat ff ku. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejaknya.

REVIEW, OKE.


	3. Chapter 3

I LOVE MY OWN MAID

Chapter 3

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun.

Other Cast : Victoria & Member Suju

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang menggantikan Sang malam yang sudah kembali keperaduannya. Sungmin yeoja manis terlihat tengah asik dengan kegiatannya menyiram bunga-bunga Kesayangan Victoria di Rumah Kaca yang ada di sebelah Barat Mansion Cho. Sungmin bersenandung kecil menyeruakkan hatinya yang bahagia pagi ini.

" Bahagia Sekali."

" Park Ahjumma." Sungmin mengusap dadanya yang berdetak kencang karna terkejut dengan kehadiran Kepala Pelayan Park. Kepala pelayan Park adalah Kepala pelayan di Mansion Cho. Walaupun baru bekerja beberapa bulan di Mansion tersebut namun Sungmin sudah menganggap kepala pelayan Park seperti ibu sendiri, karna ia begitu baik dan sangat menyayangi Sungmin.

" Ahjumma membuatku terkejut." Sungmin tersenyum, setelah beberapa detik menarik nafas mengusir rasa keterkejutannya. Park Ahjumma tersenyum menanggapi sikap Sungmin.

" Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Sungmin." Park Ahjumma menelitik Rumah Kaca tersebut. Begitu banyak aneka bunga-bunga yang di tanam dan berjejer dengan sangat rapi. Rumah kaca ini adalah Milik Victoria. Victoria yang suka berkebun memilih untuk membuat rumah kaca ini sekaligus untuk mengusir rasa bosannya dengan cara berkebun.

" Pertanyaan yang mana Ahjumma." Tanya Sungmin. Sungmin kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

" Kau masih Muda sudah pikun ternyata." Ejek Ahjumma.

" Ya! Ahjumma. Aku belum pikun" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ejekan Park Ahjumma yang mengatakan ia sudah pikun. Park Ahjumma tertawa pelan.

" Kau bahagia." Entah ini sebuah pertanyaan atau sebuah pernyataan yang di ungkapkan Park Ahjumma.

" Aku selalu bahagia setiap harinya Ahjumma." Sungmin menjawab dengan senyum tulus yang terpatri indah di bibirnya. Park Ahjumma menatap Sungmin dalam diam.

" Ahjumma gwanchana." Sungmin menyentuh bahu Park Ahjumma dengan pelan. Seketika Park Ahjumma tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Ahjumma melamun." Tanya Sungmin.

" Anniyo." Park Ahjumma menjawab sambil menggeleng.

" Ahjumma berharap Kau selalu bahagia Sungmin." Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Aku pasti bahagia Ahjumma." Sungmin melepaskan selang yang sedari tadi di genggamannya setelah mematika saluran air dari selang tersebut. Ahjumma tersenyum yang di balas senyum pula oleh Sungmin

" Mau minum teh bersama Ahjumma malam ini." Tawa Park Ahjumma.

" Iya Ahjumma. Aku mau" Jawab Sungmin semangat.

" Ahjumma tunggu ditaman belakang, bagaimana."

" Siap Ahjumma." Sungmin tertawa pelan yang menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya yang bersih.

" Arraseo. Kau lanjutkan lagi pekerjaanmu. Ahjumma ingin kedapur." Park Ahjumma mengusap lembut lengan Sungmin.

" Iya Ahjumma." Park Ahjumma pun pergi meninggalkan Rumah Kaca tersebut. Sungminpun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyiram bunga-bunga indah itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun terdiam di ruang kerjanya. Jari-jari Kyuhyun terketuk dengan pelan di atas meja kerjanya. Sedari tadi memang pekerjaan Kyuhyun sudah selesai, ia hanya mengecek beberapa dokumen dan membubuhkan sedikit tanda tangannya di sana.

Setelah lama terdiam, Kyuhyun pun bergerak mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku jasnya. Terlihat Kyuhyun masih menunggu sambungan dari orang di seberang ponselnya.

" **Yeoboseo**." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar suara merdu tersebut.

" Hallo Sayang."

"**Kyu. Ada apa**." Kyuhyun memutar kursinya menghadap pemandangan kota yang ramai sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

" Aku ingin Kau kekantor ku sekarang, Sayang."

" **Mwo. Apa kau gila**." Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar suara Sungmin yang terkejut di seberang sana. Pasti menggemaskan sekali pikir Kyuhyun.

" Aku serius Sayang. Aku merindukanmu."

" **Kyu jangan mulai. Kau baru saja pergi beberapa jam yang lalu**." Kyuhyun mendengar decakan malas Sungmin.

" Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus kekantor ku sekarang." Perintah Kyuhyun mutlak.

" **Bagaimana Aku bisa kesana. Mereka akan curiga nanti Kyu."** Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar suara frustasi Sungmin.

" Sekarang kau keruang kerja ku. Ambil map biru dan bawa kemari. Arraseo." Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan sambungan terlebih dahulu.

~ di lain tempat~

" YA! Kyu. Kau jangan se~. Yeoboseo, yeoboseo. Ya aish." Sungmin berdecak saat Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan telepon mereka secara membabi buta.

" Dasar pemaksa." Bagaimana aku bisa kesana. Dasar Cho Bodoh." Umpat Sungmin. untung ia berada didalam kamarnya, jadi ia tidak usah takut jika harus mengumpat Kyuhyun sesuka hatinya.

.

.

" Park Ahjumma." Sungmin memanggil kepala pelayan Park saat melihat ia melintas.

" Ada apa Sungmin?"

" Ahjumma. Tadi Tuan Kyuhyun menelepon. Ia meminta dibawakan dokumennya yang tertinggal diruang kerjanya." Sungmin meremas tangannya gugup bercampur takut. Sungmin bersumpah akan melempar Kyuhyun ke Sungai han karna sudah membuatnya berbohong didepan Park Ahjumma.

" Aish. Dia itu benar-benar. Mengapa sifat pelupanya tidak bisa dihilangkan, merepotkan." Park Ahjumma mengomel seraya melangkah menuju ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengikuti dibelakang.

" Ini kau antar kekantornya. Suruh Pak Kang mengantarmu." Sungmin menerima dokumen tersebut seraya mengangguk.

.

.

Mulut Sungmin menganga lebar melihat gedung Cho Group yang sangat besar dan sangat tinggi, lehernya sampai-sampai sakit saat ia mendongak melihat ketinggian gedung tersebut. Ini lebih dari bayangannya. Ia berfikir bahwa perusahaan Cho Group tidak besar seperti ini, tapi ternyata pikirannya salah, gedung ini lebih besar dari yang ia bayangkan.

Sungmin turun dari mobil, dan menatap sekeliling perusahaan. Sungmin berdecak kagum melihat betapa luasnya halaman perusahaan tersebut.

" Pak Kang pulang saja terlebih dahulu." Pak Kang mengangguk mengerti.

Sungmin membawa langkahnya memasuki gedung pencakar langit tersebut. Sungmin berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Betapa tidak, banyak yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang merendahkan. Bahkan ia sempat mendengar bisik-bisik karyawan yang membicarakan penampilannya yang sungguh tidak layak sama sekali untuk masuk kedalam perusahaan yang sangat besar seperti Cho Group. Sungmin bertanya saat melihat meja Resepsionis.

" Maaf kami tidak menerima pengemis disini." Betapa hati Sungmin sakit saat mendengar hinaan tersebut. Begitu rendahkah dirinya.

" Maaf Nona, saya ingin bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun." Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakitnya Sungmin bertanya seraya tersenyum. Resepsionis itu memicingkan matanya melihat penampilan Sungmin. yang benar saja, yeoja ini ingin bertemu dengan presdir Cho! Apa ia tidak berkaca dulu sebelum bertemu dengan pimpinan mereka. Sungmin sungguh merasa sangat Risih, ditatap Resepsionis yeoja itu. Ingin sekali ia pergi sekarang juga dari gedung ini, kalau perlu ia tidak usah menginjakkan kakinya kesini lagi.

" Apa anda sudah membuat janji?" setelah menatap penampilan Sungmin, Resepsionis itu kembali membuka suaranya. Sungmin menggeleng.

" Belum."

" Maaf. Anda tidak bisa bertemu dengan Presdir Cho."

" Tapi Nona, saya ingin memberikan Map ini." Sungmin menunjukkan map yang dibawanya sedari tadi.

" Anda bisa menyerahkannya kepada kami. Kami akan memberikannya pada Presdir." Sungmin menggeram samar. Susah sekali hanya untuk menemui Kyuhyun batin Sungmin miris.

" Tapi Nona~~"

" Anda yang bernama Lee Sungmin." seorang yeoja berjalan menghampiri meja Resepsionis, memutus pembicaraan Sungmin.

" Ya. Saya Lee Sungmin." jawab Sungmin cepat.

" Anda sudah ditunggu Presdir di ruangannya." Sungmin mengembangkan senyumannya. Sungmin melirik sinis kearah Resepsionis yang sedari tadi terus menghalangi nya untuk bertemu Kyuhyun.

" Mari ikut saya." Sungmin mengiringi yeoja tersebut memasuki Lift menuju lantai dimana ruangan Kyuhyun berada.

.

.

" Silahkan masuk. Anda sudah di tunggu Presdir didalam."

" Gomawo." Setelah membalas ucapan terimakasih Sungmin, yeoja itu melangkah menuju ruangan yang berada tidak jauh dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun dengan langkah pelan. Sungmin kembali terkagum-kagum melihat isi ruangan Kyuhyun. Ruangan ini sungguh sangat besar, dengan sofa yang melingkar disamping meja kerja yang berukuran tidak bisa dibilang kecil, itu adalah meja kerja Kyuhyun. Ruangan ini seperti dirancang oleh seorang perancang Ruangan ternama.

" Kau sudah datang." Sungmin menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

" Iya." Sungmin berjalan menuju Kyuhyun.

" Ini map yang kau minta." Sungmin meletakkan map tersebut disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepaskan pandangannya dari laptop yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus matanya. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin, menyebabkan yeoja manis itu jatuh diatas pangkuannya.

" Kau lama sekali, Sayang." Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut. Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya malas.

" Aku dilarang masuk oleh Resepsionis didepan sana." Sungmin melipat tangannya didada.

" Benarkah." Kyuhyun mencolek jahil dagu Sungmin, dan tertawa melihat Sungmin semakin mengeruhkan wajahnya.

" Bahkan dia menyebutku seorang pengemis. Menyebalkan sekali." Kyuhyun seketika terdiam. Tawanya yang sempat meledak hilang seketika. Jika dilihat dengan seksama, aura hitam begitu kental menyelimuti tubuh sosok tampan tersebut. Wajah yang berubah menjadi dingin dan jangan lupakan sorot mata yang memancarkan kilat amarah.

" Dia memanggil mu pengemis." Suara kyuhyun sangat amat datar. Sungmin merasakan tangan Kyuhyun terkepal dibalik pinggangnya. Sungmin yang menyadari bahwa ia barusaja mengatakan hal yang salah, menelan salivanya gugup.

" Kyu. Maksudku. Mungkin ia tidak sengaja mengucapkannya." Sungmin mengusap pelan dada Kyuhyun yang terlapisi Kemeja hitam yang sangat cocok di tubuhnya. Melihat tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin makin serba salah.

" Kyu. Kau memanggil ku kesini untuk apa?" mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menoleh menghadap wajah rupawan gadisnya.

" Aku ingin mengajak mu pergi kesuatu tempat, menikmati waktu dua hari ini."

" Pergi kemana Kyu?" sungmin bertanya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

" Tapi, tidak sekarang sayang." Senyum tulus Kyuhyun lemparkan pada yeoja manis itu.

" Wae. Kau tidak mau pergi dengan ku." Sungmin menekuk wajahnya marah.

" Sayang. Aku sangat ingin pergi denganmu. Tapi kalau hanya waktu dua hari, itu tidak cukup untukku. Aku ingin mencari waktu yang tepat untuk kita berdua menghabiskan kebersamaan kita." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin dalam. Sedangkan Sungmin tesenyum terharu mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

" Kau sudah memikirkan sampai tahap ini rupanya." Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun.

" Tentu saja Sayang. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu."

" Benarkah, apapun itu." Dengan berani Sungmin mencium dagu Kyuhyun yang tepat berada diatas wajahnya. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendapati kelakuan berani kekasihnya.

" Ya. Apapun itu untuk yeoja-Ku."

" Aku ingin makan Es Cream." Sungmin berbicara sambil memainkan kancing kemeja Kyuhyun. Sungguh ia benar-benar malu harus meminta pada Kyuhyun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sanagat ingin memakan benda dingin itu. Kyuhyun tertawa dengan keras mendengar permintaan Sungmin. jika saja ruangan besar itu tidak ada pengedap suara, mungkin suara tawa Kyuhyun akan terdengar sampai keluar. Sungmin mengkerut kesal.

" Apa yang lucu. Kau tidak mau membelikanku es Cream." Dengan kesal, Sungmin bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Kyuhyun yang tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini sudah merajuk, dengan cepat mengejar langkah kaki mungil Sungmin.

" Sayang. Sayang." Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin menoleh dengan enggan. " Wae. Ingin tertawa lagi." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, kebiasaan yang tidak pernah bisa hilang. Kyuhyun nyaris tertawa lagi saat melihat wajah merajuk sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan, tapi sebisa mungkin ia menahannya. Bisa-bisa Sungmin tambah marah.

" Mianhae ya. Kau mau Es Cream. Ayo kita beli es cream."

" Benar. Tidak bohongkan."

" Tidak Sayang." Seketika wajah Sungmin kembali berseri-seri. Ia sungguh tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sampai kekedai es cream.

" Sekarang. Kau tunggu aku di bawah. Nanti aku menyusul." Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin kilat yang membuat rona merah tercetak jelas dipipi putih Sungmin. sungmin melangkah keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

" **Sekretaris Kim. Keruangan ku sekarang**." Kyuhyun memutus sambungan.

**Tok ... tok**

" Masuk." Seorang yeoja masuk dan melangkah dengan wajah ala dinginnya menuju meja Kyuhyun.

" Ada apa Presdir?"

" Aku ingin kau mengurus pemecatan Resepsionis jung."

" Tpi Presdir~~"

" Sekarang." Sekretaris Kim mengangguk sopan. Ia tahu atasannya ini tidak pernah menerima bantahan sedikitpun.

" Ya. Presdir."

.

.

" Sayang. Maaf membuat mu menunggu lama."

" Ayo Kyu, kita pergi sekarang." Dengan tidak sabar Sungmin menyeret Kyuhyun.

" Semangat sekali." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan gemes. Mereka berjalan menuju basement tempat di parkirkannya mobil Kyuhyun. Tempat ini memang tidak ada orang sama sekali, kecuali beberapa petugas keamanan yang berjaga. Jadi Kyumin tidak perli khawatir harus tertangkap basah tengah bermesraan. Tempat ini adalah basement khusus parkir mobil Kyuhyun.

(Kedai Es Cream)

" Sayang, kenapa kita harus kesini. Kita kan bisa pergi kelestoran saja." Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling kedai dengan risih. Ia baru pertama kali ketempat seperti ini.

" Aku tidak mau. Aku maunya disini." Sungmin mendengus.

" Tapi Sayang~"

" Jika kau tidak mau disini. Kau bisa pergi." Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pengusiran dari Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal erat. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ia diusir dengan tidak terhormat seperti ini.

" Arra." Sungmin melirik wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun pasti risih ditempat seperti ini. Bukan maksud hatinya ingin mengusir Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya terlalu jengkel dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang mengeluh sedari mereka sampai dikedai ini.

" Kyu. Aku hanya ingin disini. Tapi jika kau tidak nyaman. Ayo kita pindah." Dengan lembut Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh, meneliti wajah kekasihnya. Apakah ia tega membuat Sungmin sedih hanya karna ia tidak terbiasa ketempat seperti ini.

" Tidak sayang." Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

" Ayo pesan es creamnya." Sungmin tersenyum. Melihat senyum Sungmin, itu sudah dari cukup untuk Kyuhyun bertahan ditempat seperti ini. Dan sore ini mereka habiskan hanya untuk bercanda dikedai kecil tersebut.

.

.

Sungmin menggelar tikar yang berukuran sedang di atas rerumputan hijau dibelakang Mansion Cho. Seperti janji mereka pagi tadi, Sungmin dan Park Ahjumma ingin menikmati minum teh bersama di taman belakang.

" Waah. Bintangnya banyak sekali." Sungmin menatap bintang yang terhampar luas dilangit.

" Ahjumma. Apa Ahjumma menyukai bintang." Park Ahjumma tersenyum. Sungmin memandang wajah Park Ahjumma dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

" Ya. Bintang itu sangat indah." Park Ahjumma menyesap tehnya dengan pelan.

" Ahjumma boleh Aku bertanya." Park Ahjumma menoleh menatap Sungmin.

" Kau boleh bertanya apapun yang kau inginkan." Park Ahjumma dengan sayang mengelus surai panjang Sungmin. sungmin terdiam. Matanya masih dengan seksama menatap langit yang bertabur bintang.

" Ahjumma. Apakah cinta seorang budak rendah pantas dipertahannya." Park Ahjumma terdiam. Tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum.

" Setiap orang pantas untuk mencintai dan dicintai. Bahkan budak sekalipun, pantas untuk mencintai dan dicintai." Sungmin diam. Mendengar menjelasan Park Ahjumma dengan seksama.

" Terkadang. Sebagian orang selalu menganggap rendah. Mereka berkata budak tidak pantas mencintai apalagi dicintai. Semua akan berjalan berdasarkan takdir. Kebahagiaan akan selalu datang untuk orang yang selalu sabar." Park Ahjumma mengukir senyum tulus menatap wajah Sungmin. tanpa Sungmin sadari airmatanya menetes.

" Semua akan indah pada masanya Sungmin." Sungmin menunduk menyembunyikan deras aliran airmatanya. Dengan lembut Park Ahjumma menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

Sesuatu yang di anggap orang lain rendah.

Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa itu adalah kelebihan yang dimilikinya.

Percayalah. Cinta akan indah pada masanya.

.

.

TBC

Hay, aku kembali lagi nhy. Aku nulis kilat banget lho*enggak nanya*. Ya udah dech baca aja ya langsung. Gomawo yang udah review.

Jangan pelit-pelit ya buat review, kita saling menghargai lah, Deal. Oke.

Aku mau minta maaf, kalau ada typo entah itu banyak atau Cuma secuil.

Selama menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan nya, bye bye, jumpa chap depan lagi ya. Gomawo.

REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

I LOVE MY OWN MAID

Chapter 4

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Victoria & Member Suju

.

.

.

Aku ingin pergi melangkah jauh dari dirimu. Tapi semakin aku mencoba, semakin Aku tak bisa melepaskan mu. Aku begitu mencintaimu, sampai Dada ini begitu sesak menampung rasa cinta itu. Aku ingin kau hanya untukku. Biarkan orang berkata Aku terlalu serakah. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya.

Sesakit apapun itu Aku akan bertahan. Mungkin Aku akan mencoba untuk bertahan. Walaupun dunia menentang cinta ini, aku percaya bahwa cintaku tulus padamu. Walaupun banyak yang tidak menginginkan hubungan ini, Aku akan selalu menggenggam tanganmu. Alam ini akan menjadi saksi, dimana Aku mengucapkan sumpah sehidup semati hanya denganmu.

Merenung...

Entah apa yang Sungmin pandang sehingga matanya tidak pernah berpaling dari objek tersebut. Semua terasa hampa, angin yang bertiup seakan tidak terasa dikulitnya. Tatapan mata yang menjelajah disetiap gerak-gerik ranting pepohonan. Menyampaikan bahwa ia sedang gundah saat ini. Matanya yang begitu banyak tersirat kerisauan dan terselip sendu dimata indah itu.

" Sungmin." Satu panggilan yang amat Sungmin kenal. Yang entah bagaimana sudah menjadi suara terindah baginya, yang bisa membuat hatinya bergetar hanya dengan mendengarnya berucap.

" Kyu. Apa yang Kau lakukan disini." Mata itu menyimpan sebuah pertanyaan besar. Dengan cepat Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya.

" Harusnya Aku yang bertanya. Kau melamun sedari tadi." Kyuhyun menelisik bola mata indah itu, mencari sebuah jawaban disana.

" Aku tidak."

" Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Ming." Sungmin tahu, sangat amat tahu bahwa tidak ada yang bisa ia sembunyikan dari pemuda didepan nya ini. Setiap apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, seolah ia bisa dengan mudah membacanya.

" Aku takut Kyu." Cicitan itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti. Menjadi pengakuan yang membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

" Apa yang kau takutkan Sayang?" Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menekan bahu Sungmin. mengatakan bahwa, semua akan baik-baik saja. Selama mereka masih saling menggenggam, semua akan baik.

" Aku takut semua ini akan berakhir dengan cepat. Lambat laun semua akan tahu. Apa yang akan mereka katakan tentangku nantinya. Tidak ... ini bukan hanya tentang ku, tapi tentang hubungan ini. Mereka pasti akan memisahkan kita." Air mata itu mengalir, mewakili segala rasa yang terpendam selama ini. Ketakutan itu sudah mulai menampakkan sosoknya yang angkuh. Sungmin menekan dadanya, ngilu itu kembali lagi. Mendesak dan merongrong untuk dilepaskan. Apa ia akan kuat setelah ini. Sungmin putus asa, ia ketakutan. Semua berbaur menjadi satu, menciptakan satu rongga kesakitan.

" Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Aku janji itu. Kau hanya terlalu cemas Sayang." Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Mungkin dengan ini, kekasihnya akan merasa lebih baik. Jika boleh jujur, Kyuhyun pun merasa gundah. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, Sungmin yang akan jadi korban disini.

" Sungmin. bagai~"Ryeowook terdiam lebih tepatnya terkejut. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, apa ia tidak salah melihat. Begitu mendengar suara seseorang dua sejoli yang masih berpelukan dengan cepat memisahkan diri masing-masing.

Sungmin tahu, tatapan itu adalah tatapn kecewa yang dilayangkan Ryeowook untuknya. Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam kaku, suaranya hilang entah kemana. Untuk menggerakkan bibirnya pun terasa sulit dilakukannya.

" Aku. Aku harus pergi." Dengan cepat Ryeowook melangkah pergi menjauh. Sungmin menatap punggung sahabatnya dengan sendu.

Oh Tuhan, apalagi ini. Batin Sungmin. apa yang harus ia katakan pada Ryeowook haruskah ia mengaku pada sahabatnya itu. Apa sahabatnya itu akan mendukung hubungannya ini.

" Temui Ryeowook. Ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya." Kyuhyun dengan lembut mengelus rambut panjang Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sesaat. Mencari kekuatan barang secercah dari mata tegas itu. Sungmin mengangguk, dan bergegas menyusul langkah Ryeowook yang telah hilang.

.

.

Sungmin menatap pintu yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Ia merasa pintu itu sedang mengejek kearahnya. Haruskah ia memikirkan itu sekarang?. Dengan pelan Sungmin memasuki kamar Ryeowook. Ia melihat Ryeowook duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan tenang, seolah tidak terusik dengan kehadiran Sungmin.

" Sejak kapan Sungmin?" Suara itu begitu dingin, seolah ingin membekukan siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

" Ya" Sungmin Linglung, hanya dapat bergumam seadanya.

" Sejak kapan Kau dengan Tuan Cho~" Suara itu terputus di akhir. Sungguh ia tidak kuasa mengatakannya. Segala prasangka yang ditepisnya dulu sekarang sudah terbukti di depan matanya sendiri.

" Wookie. Aku" Sungmin kehilangan kata-katanya. Inikah saatnya ia mengatakannya. Tuhan bantu Aku. Sungmin merapalkan setiap lantunan doa untuk Sang pengatur hidup.

" Kapan kau menjalin hubungan dengan Tuan Cho, Lee Sungmin." kata-kata itu bagai tamparan telak untuk Sungmin. ia bungkam, penjelasan yang sudah disiapkannya bagai tertahan di dalam kerongkongannya. Ia dengan jelas melihat kilat kemarahan dimata Ryeowook.

" Mianhae" Hanya itu yang bisa Sungmin ucapkan. Hatinya bergetar, menahan sesak. Ia pun sakit dengan keadaan seperti ini.

" Mengapa kau lakukan ini Lee Sungmin?" Ryeowook menggeram. Dengan susah payah ia mengontrol emosinya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga. Melihat sahabatnya hanya diam membisu. Ia butuh penjelasan, bukan kebisuan Sungmin.

" Aku mencintainya, Wookie." Ryeowook memejamkan matanya.

" Ini salah Lee Sungmin. kau tau, Dia Tuan mu. Kau tidak pantas mencintainya. Tidak ada Maid yang mencintai Tuannya." Sungmin menangis tergugu. Haruskah Ryeowook mengatakannya sekarang.

" Lupakan ia Sungmin." Sungmin menggeleng. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia sudah begitu jatuh pada Kyuhyun. Ia rela dicaci asal jangan pisahkan ia dengan Kyuhyun. Ia barusaja merasakan kebahagiaan, mengapa Tuhan dengan tega mengambilnya dalam sekejap mata.

" Aku tidak bisa Wookie."

" Kau tidak pernah mencobanya Lee Sungmin. kau hanya terlalu pasrah. Dengar, Tuan Kyuhyun sudah menikah. Kau tahu sangat itu Sungmin." Ryeowook menangis. Ia pun sakit melihat Sungmin seperti ini. Tapi ia harus melakukannya, sebelum Sungmin tersakiti.

" Aku tidak bisa Wookie. Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi lagi-lagi aku kembali jatuh. Aku mencintainya Wookie, tidakkah kau melihat itu?" Ryeowook ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya saat ini, mendengar gumaman lemah Sungmin.

" Kau harus melupakannya Sungmin, atau kau pergi dari rumah ini." Ryeowook tidak tahan lagi, ia dengan cepat pergi dari kamar itu meninggalkan Sungmin yang meraung memanggil namanya. Biarlah ia dikatakan kejam, dengan tega memisahkan cinta sahabatnya sendiri.

" Wookie. Hiks .. Wookie, Kim Ryeowook. Jangan, hiks .. lakukan ini padaku." Sungmin bersimpuh dilantai yang dingin sedingin hatinya saat ini. Ia sudah tidak sanggup hanya untuk menopang berat badannya. Dalam suasana kamar yang dingin Sungmin menangis dengan pilu, meratapi cintanya yang sangat menyedihkan. Mengapa ia tidak bisa bahagia sedikit saja.

" Tuhan. Cobaan apalagi yang Kau berikan padaku. Sahabatku sendiri menentang hubungan ku." Hanya ini yang bisa Sungmin lakukan, mengadu pada Tuhannya. Berharap uluran tangan Kuasanya dapat membuat keadaan menjadi seperti semula. Berharap semua ini akan cepat berakhir.

" Jangan pisahkan kami Tuhan." Siapapun yang mendengar lantunan Doa yang penuh dengan luka itu, akan menitikkan airmatanya. Turut berdoa akan kebahagiaan gadis tersebut. Seorang gadis yang hanya mengharapkan sebuah kebahagiaan. Dan Tuhan belum memberi kebahagiaan itu sekarang.

.

.

.

Keadaan tidak berubah semenjak kedatangan Victoria. Ryeowook maupun Sungmin, tidak pernah terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan setelah insiden itu. Ryeowook bagaikan angin yang tidak bisa di sentuh sama sekali. Ia menutup dirinya untuk berada di dekat Sungmin.

" Sungmin"

" Ya Nyonya." Sungmin menatap pantulan dirinya dan Victoria didepan cermin.

" Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta." Sungmin terdiam. Tangan yang semula menyisir indah rambut Victoria tiba-tiba terhenti dan menggantung di udara.

Ia pernah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta, bahkan untuk saat ini pun. Ia mencintai orang yang sudah dimiliki gadis didepannya ini. Apa ini terdengar kejam. Ia mencintai orang yang sudah beristri.

" Aku mencintainya." Hati itu tidak pernah ingkar dengan kata-katanya. Tapi terkadang, mulut yang dengan lancang selalu berdusta.

" Ya Nyonya. Aku pernah merasakannya." Sungmin menerawang. Membayangkan kebersamaan nya dengan Kyuhyun dua bulan terakhir ini. Begitu menyenangkan, begitu indah. Walau hanya hal-hal kecil saja yang mereka lakukan, itu sudah sangat berarti untuk Sungmin.

" Cinta itu indah. Aku mencintai Suamiku. Tapi ia tidak pernah menganggap keberadaan ku." Sebuah curhatan hati seorang istri. Mampu membuat Sungmin bungkam. Ia adalah penyebab utama dari semua perkara ini. Apakah ia biang dari semua masalah ini. Ia dengan tega merebut suami orang lain. Dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat. Ia tega merusak kebahagiaan orang lain. Itu bukan seperti dirinya.

Sungmin menguatkan hati. Ini adalah satu titik dimana ia berubah sebagai seorang pendosa.

" Mungkin Nyonya bisa memulai dari hal yang kecil untuk menarik perhatian Tuan." Ingin sekali Sungmin menampar mulutnya sendiri. Apakah ini sebuah jawaban yang baik, Sungmin meragu.

" Benar. Mungkin aku bisa mencobanya." Victoria tersenyum cerah. Ia kan mencoba menarik perhatian Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit. Sungmin memaksakan senyumannya.

" Nyonya harus berusaha." Mungkin kata-kata ini lebih cocok digunakan Sungmin untuk dirinya. Betapa menyedihkan nya ia saat ini. Ia harus bersiap-siap untuk kejutan Victoria nanti.

.

.

.

" Ikut dengan ku." Tanpa peringatan, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin selepas gadis itu keluar dari kamar Victoria.

" Tuan. Lepaskan saya." Sungmin meronta. Melakukan apapun agar tangannya bisa terlepas dari cengkraman Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi tangan itu tidak pernah mengendur barang sedikitpun.

" Mengapa kau menghindari ku." Suara Kyuhyun melembut. Saat ini mereka berada di kamar Sang Tuan.

" Saya sedang sibuk, Tuan" Kyuhyun jengah dengan sikap Sungmin yang seperti ini. Kemana Sungminnya yang dulu, yang selalu manja saat mereka sedang bersama. Ia seperti tidak mengenal Sungmin yang sekarang.

" Satu minggu ini Kau menghindariku. Aku merindukanmu. aku ingin bersama mu, tapi kau~."

" Cukup Tuan." Sungmin tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi dari mulut pria tampan itu. Ia pun amat sangat merindukan Kyuhyun, tapi ia harus melakukan ini. Ini satu-satunya cara agar ia masih bisa berada di sisi Kyuhyun.

" Saya harus pergi tuan. Permisi." Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sungmin pergi barang selangkahpun, dengan cepat ia mencekal lengan Sungmin dan menghempaskan gadis itu di ranjang king sizenya. Sungmin, gadis itu memejamkan matanya saat punggungnya membentur permukaan kasur. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Kyuhyun langsung menindih tubuh mungil itu dalam kungkungan tubuh besarnya. Di cekal lengan itu agar tidak terlalu memberontak padanya.

" Lepaskan Saya tuan." Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya. Walau ia tahu bahwa itu akan sia-sia.

" Jangan berharap. Sebelum kau jelaskan semuanya padaku." Kyuhyun menahan geram merasakan penolakan Sungmin atas dirinya. Bahkan gadis itu tidak memandang matanya sama sekali.

" Apa yang harus aku jelaskan.? Tidak ada dalam pikiran ku untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang aku tidak tau apa yang harus dijelaskan." Sungmin mati-matian menahan laju airmatanya yang ingin berontak keluar. Kyuhyun tidak boleh melihat air matanya saat ini, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia harus kuat didepan Kyuhyun. Tapi bagaimana situasinya seperti ini. Ia sungguh tidak kuat melihat tatapan terluka dimata Namjanya.

" Kau bukan Sungmin yang aku kenal. Kemana perginya Sungmin ku." Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan pedih. Meruntuhkan segala pertahanan Sungmin. ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia harus pergi dari ruangan ini sekarang juga.

" Lepaskan aku. Sungmin mu sudah tidak ada. Tidak ada Sungmin yang Anda maksud dalam diriku." Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras mendengarnya.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan mu. Apa yang Ryeowook katakan waktu itu, sehingga kau seperti ini.?" Nafas Kyuhyun memburu. Ia yakin, sungmin berubah seperti ini setelah ia bertemu dengan Ryeowook waktu itu.

" Ryeowook tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku muak dengan semua ini." Habis sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia mencium kasar bibir Sungmin. tidak memperdulikan rontaan Sungmin sedari tadi.

Hatinya tercabik-cabik mendengar Sungmin muak dengan semua ini. Kyuhyun tahu apa maksud Sungmin dengan kata 'semua ini'. Kemarahannya membutakan akal sehat Kyuhyun. Air mata itu keluar, mendapati perlakuan Kyuhyun seperti ini membuat hati Sungmin remuk redam.

" Lepass .. aahh." Rintihan itu semakin lemah berbaur dengan desahan yang mengalun dengan pedih. Seakan di tampar dan kembali kealam sadarnya, kyuhyun dengan cepat melepas ciuman sepihaknya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, airmatanya sedari tadi tidak pernah berhenti mengalir.

" Sa .. sayang. Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh ringkih itu erat. Pria tampan itu terus merapalkan kata maaf. Ia menyesal telah membuat kekasihnya seperti ini.

" Jahat. Kau jahat." Sungmin memukul Dada Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

" Maafkan aku sayang. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin lembut. Lelah memberontak dari pelukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya memasrahkan dirinya dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

" Hiks .. jahat"

" Ssstt .. maafkan aku Sayang." Dengan sayang Kyuhyun menghapus jejak airmata dipipi putih tersebut. Sungmin membuka matanya dan langsung disambut dengan tatapan hangat Kyuhyun untuk dirinya.

" Jangan hindari aku lagi sayang. Aku bagai jasat tanpa nyawa. Aku sakit kau acuhkan seperti ini." Mata itu tidak berbohong. Kyuhyun mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Sungmin menyesal, sangat menyesal membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

" Maafkan aku." Sungmin memberanikan diri mengelus wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia sangat suka jika tangan Sungmin menyentuh bagian kulitnya. Sungmin ingin egois sekarang. Biarkan ia menikmati kebahagiaan ini walau hanya sesaat.

" Jangan keluarkan kata-kata muak, atau apapun itu. Aku sangat sakit mendengarnya, keluar dari bibirmu." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir itu lembut. Dan kembali membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukan hangatnya. Sungmin mengangguk dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

" Aku mencintaimu. Sangat" Sungmin kembali menitikkan airmatanya. Sampai kapan ia bisa mendengar kata-kata cinta itu lagi. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kokoh namja tampannya.

" Aku lebih mencintai mu."

.

.

Mengapa ini begitu sakit. Hanya untuk sekedar merasakan cinta, aku harus bersembunyi dibalik topeng kebohongan setiap saat. Sampai kapan?.

Untuk saat ini, aku mungkin bisa bertahan disisimu. Bukankah setiap waktu badai bisa kapan saja datang. Aku bisa kapan pun terjatuh, tersandung batu ataupun kerikil. Tapi untuk saat ini, biarkan aku menikmati kebohongan ini.

.

.

.

TBC

Hay, aku kembali lagi. Lama banget ya baru update. Maaf ya, aku bener-bener sibuk jadi baru bisa update sekarang.

Mungkin chapter ini baru permulaan konflik, jadi agak ringan dulu. Aku udah ngabulin permintaan yang pengen kyumin punya konflik.

Semoga Reader enggak bosa ngikuti ff ku yang abal ini. Gomawo untuk Review nya. Itu bisa menambah semangat ku buat terus memberikan bacaan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Aku maklum ada yang bila kalau ff ku ini enggak ada feel nya sama sekali. Aku hanya butuh dukungan kalian semua, biar ff ini bisa sukses sampai end, ya.

Mianhae typo. Review again. Terima kasih.

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejaknya ya.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan. bye


	5. Chapter 5

I LOVE MY OWN MAID

Chapter : 5

Main cast :

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun.

Other cast : Victoria & Member Suju.

.

.

Jika kebahagiaan hanya bisa Aku rasakan di alam mimpi. Maka aku meminta, jangan bangun kan aku dari mimpi indah ini.

Jika kebahagiaan hanya bisa aku dapat di hari kemudian. Maka Aku meminta untuk segera datang dihari itu.

Pagi yang begitu indah. Matahari terbit dengan begitu semangat menebarkan bias-bias kemerahan dari ufuk timur. Sungmin melangkah dengan pelan menuju dapur. Sesekali ia membenahi penampilannya. Walau pukul baru menunjukkan Angka 04:00 pagi waktu setempat. Tidak menjadi alasan Sungmin untuk bermalas-malasan. Ini adalah tanggung jawabnya sebagai Maid.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya melihat seorang yeoja mungil tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Ia bingung, apakah harus menghampiri Ryeowook dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia belum siap harus kembali penolakan dari sahabatnya itu. Sungmin menarik nafas sebentar, Sungmin kembali melangkah, ia tidak boleh selalu menghindari Ryeowook seperti ini.

" Wookie. Mau aku bantu." Hening. Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari lawan bicaranya. Sungmin sudah menduga akan seperti ini jadinya. Kembali diacuhkan.

" Birkan aku membantu mu." Sungmin mengambil tempat di sebelah Ryeowook. Saat ingin mengambil wortel untuk dikupas kulitnya, Ryeowook menyentak tangan Sungmin.

" Jangan sentuh masakanku dengan tangan KOTORMU."

DEG

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka Ryeowook dapat setega itu berbicara padanya.

" Aku hanya ingin membantu mu Wookie."

" Aku tidak butuh bantuan mu Lee Sungmin lebih baik kau pergi dari sini." Kejam. Mungkin kata itu yang bisa Sungmin suarakan dalam hatinya. Ryeowook begitu kejam padanya. Tidak adakah maaf untuknya. Sungmin berfikir Ryeowook bisa memaafkannya setelah lama kejadian itu berlalu. Tapi dugaannya salah. Ryeowook masih mengibarkan bendera perang padanya.

Jika seperti ini ia tidak tahu. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan agar sahabatnya mau memaafkannya. Harukah ia berlutut dan mengiba memohon maaf padanya.

Sungmin menahan airmatanya yang ingin sekali mengalir. Ia merasa sendirian saat ini, tidak ada tempat untuk ia mencurahkan rasa sesak didadanya.

" Wookie."

" Jangan sebut Nama ku." Ryeowook berteriak marah. Mengabaikan hatinya yang ikut sakit. Ryeowook mendorong Sungmin menjauh darinya. Sungmin terduduk di lantai dapur. Tidak ingin membalas, Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Ryeowook." Park Ahjumma datang. Dengan lembut membantu Sungmin untuk kembali berdiri. Ryeowook mendengus.

" Kau tidak harus seperti ini Ryeowook. Menyakiti sahabat u sendiri." Ryeowook menggenggam pisau yang ada di tangannya dengan erat. Ia tidak salah, semua yang Aku lakukan adalah benar, Ryeoowk membatin menguatkan hatinya bahwa ini adalah kebenaran. Tindakannya selama ini adalah benar.

" Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini Sungmin." Sungmin menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangan, menghindari tatapan Sungmin.

" Baik Ahjumma." Dengan langkah pelan, Sungmin pergi. Mungkin dengan begini, Ryeowook tidak akan marah lagi padanya. Menjauh dari Ryeowook mungkin untuk saat ini adalah pilihan terbaik untuknya.

.

.

Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di balik pintu kamarnya. Dengan lutut yang di tekuk dan wajah yang di sembunyikan, Sungmin menangis. Ia tidak kuat lagi. Walaupun ia berusaha untuk tampil menjadi wanita yang tegar, tapi kenyatannya ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi memakai topeng kebohongannya. Haruskah ia mundur. Haruskah ia mundur sebelum berperang. Siapa yang harus di pilihnya. Cinta atau sahabatnya.

Sungmin menginginkan keduanya. Tapi takdir mengatakan ia harus memilih salah satu dari mereka. Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya. Jika ini jalan satu-satunya agar semua kembali seperti semula maka akan ia lakukan.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Sungmin menunggu kedatangan Victoria. Menunggu Nyonya muda itu datang.

" Kau terjaga."Sungmin terlonjak dari duduknya. Ia menoleh dan ternyata suara itu adalah milik mengambil alis tas yang di genggam Victoria.

" Nyonya ingin mandi, Saya sudah menyiapkan airnya." Victoria menimbang sesaat.

" Aku ingin makan saja."

" Baik Nyonya." Sungmin bergegas keruang makan untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Victoria makan dengan lahapnya. Sungmin memperhatikan dnegan seksama gerak-gerik Victoria sedari tadi.

" Nyonya."

" Ne." Helaan nafas terdengar berhembus pelan. Ia harus bisa semangat Sungmin dalam hati.

" Nyonya. Saya ingin kembali ke ilsan. Eomma saya tiba-tiba sakit."

" Eomma mu sakit." Victoria menatap Sungmin terkejut.

Sungmin mengangguk. " Ne."

" Kau boleh ,mengambil cuti mulai besok." Sungmin menatap Victoria penuh arti.

" Eomma saya sakit keras. Jadi." Jeda sesaat. Berkata kebohongan kembali bagaikan kau menelan buah simalakama.

" Saya rasa. Saya akan menetap di ilsan Nyonya."

" Maksudmu apa Sungmin." Victoria sungguh bingung dengan perkataan Sungmin.

" Saya ingin berhenti menjadi Maid anda Nyonya. Maafkan saya. Saya hanya ingin benar-benar merawat Eomma saya." Victoria mengangguk mengerti.

" Baiklah. Kau harus benar-benar merawat eomma mu." Sungmin tersenyum. Tapi ia tidak yakin ia tersenyum bahagia atau sebaliknya. Ia merasa kosong. Hatinya kosong. Pikirannya pun kosong.

.

.

Setelah mengurus segala kebutuhan Victoria, Sungmin kembali kekamarnya. Ia harus bersiap malam ini. Tidak sengaja, saat melewati taman Mansion Cho, Sungmin melihat Ryeowook yang menikmati malam di kursi taman.

Sungmin tersenyum miris menatap punggung Ryeowook. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya bertemu sahabatnya itu.

" Wookie"

Badan Ryeowook menegang untuk sesaat. Tapi setelahnya ia kembali bersikap biasa lebih tepatnya bersikap dingin.

" Boleh aku duduk di sini." Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Ryeowook, Sungmin berinisiatif untuk mendudukkan dirinya.

SUNYI.

Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang berbunyi.

" Aku senang sekali bida duduk di sampingmu." Sungmin tersenyum. Ia bahagia walaupun Ryeowook tidak menganggap nya ada, yang penting Ryeowook tidak lagi menghindar seperti dulu itu sudah cukup baginya.

" Aku masih ingat saat kita di ilsan dulu. Kita sering sekali menghabiskan waktu duduk-duduk seperti ini dimalam hari." Sungmin terus bercerita mengulang kembali kenangan mereka dulu.

" Apa kau mengingatnya, Wookie?"

" Apa kau sudah selesai bercerita. Kau boleh pergi." Tanpa menoleh ataupun menatap Sungmin, Ryeowook berbicara.

" Kita dulu sering menangkap jangkrik, kunang-kunang." Sungmin terus berbicara.

" Apa mau mu. Jika kau tidak bisa pergi dari sini, biar aku yang pergi." Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya.

" Aku tidak akan lama. Aku berjanji." Langkah Ryeowok terhenti. Ryeowook tidak menginginkan ini, ia hanya ingin Sungmin sadar. Apa Sungmin tidak tahu bahwa ia pun tersiksa dengan semua kelakuannya selama ini.

" Wookie aku minta maaf. Kau marah pada ku. Kau membenci ku. Aku tahu itu. Aku hanya ingin." Sungmin menangis walaupun tersendat isak tangis, ia harus menyampaikan isi hatinya.

" Aku hanya ingin merasakan apa itu mencintai dan dicintai. Ternyata itu sangat menyakitkan." Senyum sedih terukir di bibir Sungmin.

" Aku .. aku ingin kau dapat memaafkan ku. Wookie." Sungmin menutup mulutnya, menghindari tangisannya yang mungkin bisa kapan saja pecah.

" Aku sudah memaafkan mu, Min." Tanpa berani bersuara Ryeowook hanya diam. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin sampai tahu ia pun tengah menangis saat ini.

" Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Wookie." Ryeowook pergi. Pergi dengan sejuta kepedihan dihati Sungmin. sungmin kembali menangis.

" Harus sampai kapan sahabatku memusuhiku seperti ini." Sungmin meremas dadanya tepat di jantungnya yang berdetak perih.

Sungmin terdiam ditepi ranjangnya sambil menatap dua koper yang sudah ia siapkan. Kembali ia menatap seisi kamar yang sudah di tempatinya dua bulan belakangan yang tidak begituluas tapi begitu banyak memberi kenangan indah dengan Tuannya, Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun.

Satu nama yang membuat hatinya kembali sakit. Mungkin mulai dari sekarang ia harus terbiasa tanpa Kyuhyun. Bukan kan dulu ia juga sendiri jadi jikapun sekarang harus sendiri lagi itu tidak akan menjadi masalah baginya. Tapi apakah kata-kata itu masih berlaku jika keadaannya sudah berubah seperti sekarang.

Ia kembali menjadi Sungmin yang dulu.

Sungmin yang kesepian.

Sungmin yang hanya berteman dengan kegelapan

Dan sungmin yang hanya berkawan dengan kekosongan.

" Kyu. Maafkan aku."

BRAKK ~~

" Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh." Dengan tidak bersimpatik Ryeowook membanting pintu kamar Sungmin. membuat sang empu terlonjak kaget. Ryeowook muncul dengan wajah yang penuh airmata.

" Wookie." Masih belum mengerti situasi Sungmin hanya menatap Ryeowook bingung. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua koper yang berada di pojok kamar.

" Kau bernar-benar ingin pergi, eoh?"Sungmin hanya diam. Bingung ingin berbicara apa.

" Aku ingin meninggalkanku?" Sungmin menggeleng. Dengan cepat ia meraih tubuh Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya. Memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat.

" Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mu. Ini aku lakukan agar aku bisa mendapatkan maaf darimu. Maafkan aku Wookie."

" Ternyata kau memang gadis bodoh. Kau bodoh Lee Sungmin." Ryeowook melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tajam

" Mianhae. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan." Sungmin menunduk takut.

" Kau hanya perlu tetap bersama ku. Dan selalu menjadi sahabatku.'

" Wookie"

Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Hatinya sungguh bahagia. Apa ini pertanda bahwa sahabatnya sudah memaafkannya.

" Maafkan aku Sungmin."

" Tidak Wookie. Kau tidak bersalah. Terima kasih sudah menerima ku kembali." Sungmin kembali memeluk Ryeowook. Menangis dibahu sahabatnya menumpahkan segala bebannya.

" Dari mana kau tahu aku ingin pergi"

" Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Nyonya Victoria dengan Park Ahjumma." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

" Sekarang aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu Minnie." Sungmin menatap Ryeowook sejenak. Dengan pelan Sungmin mengangguk. Mungkin inilah saatnya Ryeowook mengetahui perilah hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan pelan. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan tubuhnya. Di tambah ketidakfokusannya dalam bekerja membuat pekerjaannya menjadi sangat amat lambat.

" Kau sudah pulang Kyu." Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat istrinya dudk di sofa ruang tamu. Sepertinya ia menunggunya pulang.

" Ne"

Kyuhyun berlalu melewati Victoria. Ia ingin secepatnya sampai kekamar dan bertemu dengan gadisnya.

" Kyu. Kau tidak ingin makan malam terlebih dahulu."

" Tidak. Aku sudah makan diluar." Victoria menunduk.

" Tapi aku sudah membuat makanan kesukaanmu." Kyuhyun berhenti di pertengahan tangga, membuat Victoria yang sedari tadi mengikutinya ikut berhenti.

" Lain kali kau tidak perlu repot-repot memasak. Karna aku tidak akan memakannya." Setelah berkata Kyuhyun kembali berlalu. Meninggalkan Victoria masih berdiri mematung.

Nyutt~~

Hati wanita mana yang tidak sakit di perlakukan suami sendiri seperti itu termasuk Victoria. Sampai kapan ia harus bersabar dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang sedingin es.

Tanpa mengganti pakaian kerjanya, Kyuhyun melangkah menuju kamar Sungmin.

CLEKK~~

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap sosok wanita yang sudah asik berkelana dialam mimpinya. Dengan pelan ia menutup pintu. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung melihat dua koper tergeletak di pojok kamar. Kyuhyun menatap koper dan wajah Sungmin bergantian.

" Aku tidak boleh berfikir macam-macam."

Kyuhyun melangkah, mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungmin yang tertidur pulas. Kyuhyun menatap wajah damai Sungmin. bulu mata yang lentik. Alis yang begitu hitam dengan kulit selembut sutra. Dan jangan lupakan bibir yang merah merona.

CHU~~

" Eeengghh." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Rupanya putri tidurnya terganggu dengan aksi ciumannya. Sedikit demi sedikit kelopak mata indah itu terbuka dengan perlahan.

" Kyunie."

" Ya Sayang." Kyuhyun mengelus kelopak mata Sungmin.

" Kau disini. Aku merindukanmu." Kyuhyun tertawa mendapat serangan mendadak dari Sungmin.

" Hiks .. Kyunie."

" Hey. Mengapa menangis Sayang." Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menghapus airmata Sungmin yang mengalir. Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun, mengecup sesaat tangan besar itu.

" Anni. Aku hanya terlalu rindu dengan mu." Sungmin kembali memeluk tubuh kyuhyun. Menenggelamkan kepalanya didada kyuhyun yang masih terbalut kemeja.

" Hahaha .. aku hanya pergi selama beberapa jam kekantor Sayang. Tapi kau sudah menangis seperti ini. Cengeng sekali." Ejek Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya merengut dan memukul kecil dada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya lagi.

" Iiiisss~~ Kyunie."

.

.

.

" OMO. Aku lupa. Sungmin besok akan pulang. dan aku belum memberikan gajinya." Victoria mengambil Cek yang menulis nominal uang yang di terima Sungmin.

" Apa aku harus mengantarnya malam ini. Jika besok pagi, aku harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Apa Sungmin masih bangun." Victoria melirik jam dinding di kamarnya.

" pukul 10:00 semoga sungmin masih bangun."

Victoria melangkah degan tenang. Jika boleh jujur, ia sudah nyaman jika Sungmin menjadi Maidnya. Tapi ia pun tidak boleh egois. Ibu Sungmin lebih membutuhkan Sungmin dibanding dirinya.

TAP

Langkah Victoria terhenti di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

" Kyu. kau pasti sudah tidur saat ini. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak. Jalja" Tidak perduli bahwa yang ia ajak berbicara hanya sebuah pintu, Victoria tersenyum seolah pintu itu adalah Kyuhyun.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Victoria berhenti di depan pintu kamar Sungmin.

" Apa Sungmin sudah tidur. Kamarnya sepi sekali." Victoria mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin.

" Lebih baik pagi-pagi sekali aku berikan."

" Hahaha .. aku hanya pergi selama beberapa jam kekantor. Kau sudah menangis seperti ini. Cengeng sekali."

DEG

Suara itu. Victoria kenal sekali dengan pemilik suara itu. Suara itu hanya dimiliki oleh Suaminya saja. Dan sekarang suara itu berasal dari kamar Maidnya.

" Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan. Sehingga aku berkhayal mendengar suara Kyu." victoria memukul kecil kepalanya demi mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk yang berkelebat dikepalanya.

" Aku hanya kelelahan. Ia benar" Batin Victoria.

" Iiiiss Kyunie."

DEG

DEG

Langkah Victoria kembali terhenti. Suara itu terdengar lagi. Tapi yang membedakan suara ini adalah suara yeoja. Dan ia pun amat mengenal pemilik suara ini. Suara Maidnya. Victoria menggeleng menepis segala prasangka buruk didalam pikirannya.

" Tidak Mungkin." Victoria menggeleng kalut.

BRAKK~~~

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong ... saya kembali lagi. Ada yang rindu sama saya. Hahaha ..

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang sudah Review ff saya yang gaje ini. Dan saya juga minta maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Telat banget ya. Maaf banget. Semoga masih ada yang inget ff saya ini dan bersedia untuk kembali review. Semakin banyak yang review, mungkin itu bisa menambah tenaga saya buat lebih cepat updatenya.

Dan untuk yang minta di hadirkan orang ketiga di antara kyumin. Mungkin saat ini belum bisa saya kabulin yaa. Mungkin ada saatnya orang ketiga di perlukan, maka akan saya munculkan. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Semoga reader tidak kecewa sama saya.

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan. Maaf jika masih ada typo yang masih nyangkut dicerita.

Kyumin joyer itu nama fb saya, jika ada yang ingin di sampaikan bisa inbox saya.

Gomawo.

Review .. Review oke. Jangan lupa.

Annyeong.


	6. Chapter 6

I LOVE MY OWN MAID

Chapter 6

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun.

Other Cast : Victoria & Member Suju.

.

.

.

**Victoria Pov.**

Aku merasa bahwa kaki ku tidak lagi berpijak pada Lantai. Aku seperti menginjak Api dan Duri-duri yang tajam. Kepalaku terasa pening dan Dadaku terasa dihimpit benda yang sangat berat, sesak sekali. Pikiranku kacau di tambah hatiku saat ini, aku tidak bisa lagi menggambarkan betapa hancurnya perasaanku sekarang.

Aku melihatnya.

Melihat mereka berpelukan. Suamiku yang aku cintai memeluk wanita lain. Apa salah ku, dosa apa yang telah aku lakukan sehingga mereka begitu tega bermain api di belakangku.

**Victoria Pov End.**

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya sesaat mendengar pintu kamarnya yang di dobrak dengan tidak berbelas kasih. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia Sungguh sangat ingin memaki orang yang dengan beraninya sudah mengganggu ia dengan Sang Kekasih.

Baru saja ingin melontarkan sumpah serapah kepada Si pelaku, namun Kyuhyun harus di kejutkan dengan kemunculan Victoria diambang pintu kamar Sungmin. Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi dingin berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Sungmin yang sudah memucat pasi.

" Nyo .. Nyonya"

Wajah Victoria sudah di Linangi airmata, tetapi tidak menutupi bahwa wajah itu pun menyimpan sejuta kebencian yang mendalam.

Victoria melangkah dengan pelan. Semakin masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin. Tangan yang terkepal erat sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa wanita itu siap kapan saja untuk membunuh siapa saja yang berani mengusiknya.

Sungmin beringsut kebelakang Kyuhyun, menggenggam erat lengan Kyuhyun menyebabkan Kemeja mahal itu sedikit berkerut sakin eratnya remasan Sungmin. Ia sungguh takut menatap Victoria yang seperti berubah menjadi Monster yang mengerikan. Victoria tersenyum Sinis melihat Sungmin yang menggigil takut dan semakin merapat pada Kyuhyun.

" Apa yang kau lakukan dikamar Maidku, Kyuhyun?" Walaupun di ucapkan dengan nada tenang tapi suara itu begitu Datar.

Kyuhyun menatap Victoria sesaat " Aku mengunjungi kamar Kekasihku." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tenang. Seolah-olah itu bukan masalah besar baginya.

Sungmin meremas lengan Kyuhyun " Kyu."

" Apa Kau sudah lupa dimana letak kamar Istrimu?, yang pasti bukan disini tempatnya."

" Nyonya. Ini tidak sep~"

" DIAM KAU LEE SUNGMIN." Nafas Victoria memburu menandakan ia siap kapan saja meledak.

" Kau tidak perlu membentak Kekasihku seperti itu." Nasa suara Kyuhyun ikut meninggi. Lelaki itu tidak terima jika kekasihnya dibentak seperti itu.

Airmata Victoria kembali mengalir. Walaupun ia sering diperlakukan kasar oleh Kyuhyun tapi goresan luka ini jauh lebih sakit.

" Kau benar-benar wanita murahan Lee Sungmin." Sungmin menggeleng.

" Saya tidak seperti itu Nyonya." Senyum sinis itu kembali terpatri dibibir Victoria.

" Tidak seperti itu. Lalu apa namanya jika sekarang kau sedang berduaan bersama seorang lelaki yang sudah beristri. Kau benar-benar Pelacur rendahan Lee Sungmin." Victoria berteriak seraya menunjuk wajah Sungmin.

" CUKUP. Singkirkan tangan kotor mu dari wajah Sungmin."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju Victoria yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Mereka.

" Kau. Jangan sekalipun berani menghina Kekasihku. Kau yang pelacur Nona Song."

PLAKK~~

Sungmin terbelalak kaget melihat Victoria menampar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai Sadis setelah Victoria menamparnya.

" Kau brengsek Cho. Dan kau~" Belum sempat Kyuhyun mencegah, Victoria sudah terlebih dahulu berlari kearah Sungmin.

" Dasar pelacur. Apa yang kau perbuat untuk memikat Suamiku. Kau sudah dibayar berapa oleh Suamiku. Eoh?" Sambil mengumpat Victoria terus menjambak rambut Sungmin menyebabkan sebagian helai rambut indah itu rontok sakin kuatnya jambakan Victoria.

" Hiks ... hiks. Sakit Nyonya."

" Sakit kau bilang. Aku lebih sakit dari pada kau. Ini memang pantas untuk seorang pelacur sepertimu." Sungmin menangis tergugu. Sakit dirambutnya berbaur menjadi satu dengan sakit dihatinya saat ini.

" Lepas Victoria. Kau Gila." Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik tangan Victoria agar terlepas dari tubuh Sungmin. Victoria sedikit terhempas kebelakang membuat wanita itu terduduk dilantai.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Memberi perlindungan penuh pada tubuh rapuh itu agar tidak menjadi korban keganasan Victoria lagi.

" Aku memang sudah gila Cho. Aku gila karna Kau. Karna kau sedari dulu tidak pernah menatap ku membuatku menjadi gila seperti ini. Dan dia. Apa yang kau lihat dari pelacur Sialan sepertinya." Victoria tertawa menyerupai layaknya orang gila.

" KAU."

" Kyu. jangan" Sungmin menggeleng mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun agar tidak berbuat kasar lagi pada yeoja itu. Kyuhyun menarik nafas demi meredam Amarahnya setelah itu kembali menatap datar wajah Victoria.

Tidak berapa lama muncul Park Ahjumma yang diikuti Ryeowook dibelakangnya. Park Ahjumma terkejut melihat penampilan Nyonya mudanya yang jauh dari kata baik dan lebih terkejut melihat Sungmin yang berada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

" Ahjumma bawa Victoria keluar dari kamar ini."

" Kau tidak berhak mengusirku dari tempat ini Cho. Karna ini Rumahku." Jerit Victoria.

" Ya rumah mu. Lebih tepatnya rumah yang kau tumpangi." Victoria mengepalkan tangannya tidak terima jika diperlakukan Kyuhyun serendah ini. Ia masih punya harga diri.

" Tunggu apalagi. Bawa Dia keluar dari sini." Bentak Kyuhyun saat tidak melihat pergerakan Park Ahjumma sedikit pun.

Park Ahjumma mengangguk Linglung. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Victoria dan berniat membantu Nyonya muda tersebut untuk kembali berdiri sebelum Victoria menghempaskan tangannya.

" Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Victoria bangkit. Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kamar tersebut, Victoria menatap Sungmin kembali.

" Aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa yang Aku rasakan saat ini Lee Sungmin." Setelah berkata, Victoria melangkah dengan angkuhnya. Ia bersumpah akan membuat Sungmin lebih menderita daripada dirinya.

.

.

Setelah Victoria pergi suasana kamar tersebut menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar sedikit isak tangis Sungmin.

" Ssssttt~~. Aku ada disini Sayang." Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi di pucuk kepala Sungmin berharap gadisnya merasa lebih tenang.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku merasa ini buruk." Park Ahjumma berbicara seraya menatap interaksi Kyumin. Tanpa di jelaskan pun ia sudah tahu pokok permasalahan ini yang menyebabkan Victoria menjadi lepas kendali seperti itu.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap Park Ahjumma yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

" Seperti yang Ahjumma lihat. Aku selama ini mencintai Sungmin." Kyuhyun semakin mendekap tubuh Sungmin membenamkan kepala Sungmin di dadanya.

" Aku tahu ini salah. Awalnya Aku berencana untuk memberi tahu Victoria dan meminta bercerai dengan baik-baik sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba." Jelas Kyuhyun.

" Memang ini tidak mudah Tuan Muda. Tuan tahu sendiri bagaimana watak Nyonya. Aku takut ia akan melukai Sungmin." Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. Ia tahu benar bagaimana perangai wanita itu. Jika keinginannya tidak bisa di penuhi maka ia akan menggunakan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkannya tidak perduli cara itu kotor sekalipun.

" Aku akan melindungi Sungmin. tidak Akan aku biarkan seorang pun yang berani menyakitinya walau seujung kukupun." Kyuhyun berucap dengan datar. Park Ahjumma menghela nafas. Ia berharap tidak ada yang tersakiti disini.

" Saya berharap Tuan Muda benar-benar menjaga Sungmin." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Ryeowook. Ia tahu Ryeowook adalah sahabat Sungmin jadi wajar saja jika gadis itu begitu mencemaskan Sungmin saat ini.

.

.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Terlalu lama menangis membuat kepalanya sedikit pening. Sungmin mengernyit bingung. Seingatnya ia tadi malam masih berada di kamarnya. Dan pagi ini ia harus dikejutkan bahwa ia berada di ruangan yang begitu asing baginya.

" Dimana aku?"

Dengan berbekal tenaga yang ada. Sungmin berjalan tertatih sambil berpegangan pada dinding kamar.

CLEKK~~

Sungmin memundurkan langkahnya saat telinganya menangkap suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar. Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat bahwa kekasihnya lah yang membuka pintu kamar.

" Sayang. Kau sudah bangun. Mengapa berjalan, kau masih lemah." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan Sungmin seperti semula.

" Kyu ini dimana?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan sayang membelai wajah halus Sungmin.

Chu~~

Sungmin merona mendapati kelakuan berani Kyuhyun. Walaupun mereka sering melakukannya tetapi tetap saja rona merah itu selalu menjalar di wajahnya.

" Kau berada di Apartement ku Sayang."

" Apartement. Kau mempunyai Apartement. Mengapa aku ada disini."

" Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mu tetap di sana Ming. Itu akan sangat berbahaya." Sungmin terdiam. Ia tahu apa yang di maksud Kyuhyun. Ingatan nya kembali pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuatnya kembali sakit bukan karna jambakan wanita itu yang masih terasa akan tetapi perkataan Victoria tentang dirinya. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang ditelinganya bagaikan kaset rusak yang sulit di perbaiki kembali.

Kyuhyun yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya saat ini dengan cepat merengkuh Sungmin kedalam dekapannya. Mendekap gadis itu Erat.

" Tidak perlu memikirkannya Sayang. Biar Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya." Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin lembut.

" Hiks ... aku takut sekali." Sungmin balas memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun menyebabkan Kemeja Kyuhyun sedikit basah akibat airmata Sungmin.

" Kau tidak perlu takut Sayang. Aku akan selalu melindungi mu." Kyuhyun dengan sabar mengelus lembut punggung sungmin teratur. Menarik Sungmin begitu erat dalam pelukannya.

" Kau ingin keluar hari ini? Hari ini akhir pekan. Kita habiskan dengan berkencan. Bagaimana." Sungmin mendongak menatap paras menawan di atasnya.

" Berkencan. Aku ingin sekali berkencan dengan Kyunie." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Kyuhyun mendaratkan satu ciuman di bibir mungil itu.

" Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini." Sungmin tertawa. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum melihat tawa bahagia Sungmin. dengan berkencan Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin dapat melupakan sedikit kesedihannya.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih yang tengah di mabuk cinta berjalan dengan mesranya menyusuri keramaian kota. Dengan sang yeoja yang memeluk erat pinggang sang namja dan jangan lupakan sang namja yang merangkul mesra bahu sang yeoja.

" Kyunie. Ayo kita kesana." Sungmin menunjuk sebuah kedai makanan. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Sungmin.

" Kau lapar. Ayo kesana." Kyuhyun menarik lembut jemari Sungmin yang bertaut mesra dengan jemarinya.

" Waaahhh. Ini enak sekali." Sungmin mengambil manisan dan langsung memakannya. Sungmin meniup sedikit manisan itu dan memberikannya tepat didepan mulut Kyuhyun.

" Aaaa ..." Kyuhyun tertawa dan dengan cepat menerima suapan dari sang kekasih.

" Aaww .. panas." Kyuhyun sedikit mengipas mulutnya. Sungmin tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang susah payah menelan manisan tersebut karna masih sedikit berasap.

" Bagaimana. Enak."

" Enak." Sungmin tertawa senang dan kembali menyuapi Kyuhyun manisan yang ada ditangannya lalu di sambut dengan senang hati oleh Namja tampan itu. Mereka terus tertawa bahagia sesekali Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin yang dengan lucu memakan manisan itu.

Setelah di rasa cukup. Mereka kembali menyusuri pasar-pasar di pinggir jalan. Begitu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang menyebabkan Sungmin sedikit kesusahan berjalan.

" Pegangan yang Kuat. Aku tidak ingin kau terpisah dariku ditengah keramaian." Kyuhyun semakin erat merangkul bahu Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan semakin memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun menyebabkan tubuh mereka menempel.

Walaupun cuaca saat ini lumayan panas. Tidak menyurutkan semangat Sungmin untuk singgah di berbagai kedai dan tempat pernak-pernik yang ada di sepanjang jalan kota. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah saat ia menjadi bahan tarikan oleh Sungmin

.

.

Seorang yeoja elegan dengan pakaian yang lumayan sexy duduk di salah satu kursi bar. Sedari tadi ia meracau tidak jelas. Bisa dipastikan bahwa ia sudah sangat mabuk terbukti dengan beberapa botol Alkohol yang sudah kosong disisinya. Terkadang wanita itu berteriak, kadang menangis bahkan tertawa dengan tidak jelasnya. Untung suasana yang sangat bising membuat semua racauannya tertelan oleh kebisingan tempat mewah tersebut.

" Mengapa kau memilihnya. Hiks ... aku mencintaimu. Aku lebih cantik dan lebih sexy di banding dirinya. Aku bisa memuaskanmu Kyu. aku lebih hebat darinya Kyu. hahaha .." sambil tertawa Victoria meneguk minumannya.

" Aku membenci kalian semua. Aarrrrrggghhh." Victoria berteriak sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

" Nona. Anda sudah mabuk." Seorang pelayan bar datang menghampiri Victoria.

" Lepas. Aku tidak mabuk bodoh. Pergi." Victoria menepis tangan pelayan itu yang ingin membantunya berdiri.

" Nona"

" Aku membenci kalian semua. Aku membencimu Lee Sungmin." victoria terus meracau membuat pelayan itu menjadi bingung dan menatap Victoria prihatin.

" Lebih baik kau ambil ponselnya dan telepon orang terdekatnya." Saran pelayan yang lain. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan bergegas menggeledah tas Victoria.

.

.

Drrtt ~~

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja kerjanya.

`Victoria Calling`

Setelah mengetahui siapa sang penelepon Kyuhyun kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya tanpa mengiraukan getar ponselnya.

Ponsel canggih itu kembali bergetar dengan nama yang sama tertera di layas ponsel itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas malas.

" Yeoboseo." Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar suara yang baru saja menjawab panggilannya.

" Suruh saja taksi yang mengantarkannya." Kyuhyun kembali mendengus mendengar sahutan orang di seberang sana.

" Arra. Aku akan kesana." Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

" Menyusahkan."

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang tengah tersenyum tulus melihat kekasihnya sedang asyik menonton sebuah Drama. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di samping sang kekasih.

" Sayang." Sungmin menoleh dan mengernyit bingung melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang rapi.

" Kyunie mau kemana."

" Sayang. Aku ingin keluar sebentar. Kau tak apa aku tinggal sendiri." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin sayang.

" Jangan lama-lama ya." Sungmin memeluk tubuh jangkung itu erat. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

" Ya Sayang. Kau hati-hati. Kunci pintunya. Aku pergi dulu." Setelah mencium bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun pergi. Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun sendu. Sejujurnya gadis itu benci sendiri.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdecak malas saat ia mendengar suara music yang hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar mengutuk tempat seperti ini.

Kyuhyun berdecih malas menatap hampir seluruh pasang mata yeoja yang ada disana memandangnya penuh gairah saat kakinya memasuki tempat itu. Dengan angkuh Kyuhyun berjalan menuju Meja Bar.

" Anda yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun~ssi." Pelayan yang menjaga Victoria yang sedang tertidur bertanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

" Bisahkah kau membantuku membawa yeoja ini ke mobil ku." Pelayan tersebut mengangguk.

" Teima kasih." Kyuhyun memberikan imbalan berupa uang kepada pelayan tersebut

" Ya Tuan." Pelayan itu pergi.

Kyuhyun menatap Victoria datar. Pria itu tidak habis fikir mengapa yeoja ini meminum Alkohol begitu banyaknya sedangakan ia sendiri tidak kuat meminum minuman beralkohol.

" Bodoh"

.

.

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun memapah Victoria memasuki Mansion Cho. Para Maid yang melihat Kyuhyun bergegas membantu Tuan mereka.

" Cepat bawa ia kekamarnya." Para Maid mengangguk mengerti.

" Tuan." Kyuhyun menoleh kearah yang memanggilnya.

" Park Ahjumma" Sapa Kyuhyun.

" Tuan apa yang terjadi?"

" Victoria mabuk." Park Ahjumma menghela nafas. Beberapa hari ini Nyonya muda itu sering menghabiskan waktu dia bar dan pulang larut dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Ia sudah berbicara pada Victoria tapi kata-katanya hanya dianggap angin lalu.

" Saya tidak tahu lagi Tuan bagaimana cara mencegah Nyonya agar tidak mabuk lagi. Aku kasihan pada Nyonya."

" Aku akan mencoba berbicara pada Victoria nanti, jika ia sudah lebih baik." Park Ahjumma tersenyum kecil.

" Aku harus pulang Ahjumma. Sungmin sendirian di Apartement." Pamit Kyuhyun.

" Salam untuk Sungmin, Tuan." Kyuhyun mengangguk sebelum bergegas meninggalkan Mansion tersebut.

Kyuhyun memang sudah tidak tinggal di sana lagi. Ia tidak ingin Victoria berbuat macam-macam pada Sungmin jika mereka masih dalam satu atap dengan wanita itu. Kyuhyun tahu Victoria adalah yeoja yang nekat maka dari itu ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika Sungmin masih tinggal disana.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang berbicara seorang diri sambil menunjuk layar datar di depannya. Sakin asyiknya, yeoja itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun sama sekali. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun melangkah menuju sofa yang diduduki Sungmin.

" Sayang. Kau belum tidur."

" OMO. Ya Cho Kyuhyun .. kau membuatku terkejut." Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun.

" Tsk! Kau terlalu asyik dengan Drama bodoh itu sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran kekasihmu sendiri." Sungmin mendelik kearah Kyuhyun namun setelahnya kembali fokus pada layar di depannya. Kyuhyun merengut kesal karna kembali di acuhkan yeoja itu. Apa bagusnya Drama itu sampai-sampai dia kembali mengacuhkan ku Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Sungmin. kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya tidak lupa tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin. kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin yang bersandar di bahunya.

" Kau mengacuhkanku." Sungmin mendongak melepaskan tatapannya sesaat dari layar di depannya.

" Anniya. Aku tidak mengacuhkan Kyunie." Sungmin tersenyum manis dan dengan kilat mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya kembali. Sungmin yang tahu maksud Kyuhyun dengan perlahan menutup matanya. Bibir itu bertemu saling memagut dengan lembut. Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya menyebabkan tubuh itu saling menempel erat. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan semakin menekan tengkuk Sungmin demi meraup lebih nikmat bibir ranum itu. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saat bibirnya di pagut dengan kuat oleh sang kekasih.

Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang di berikan oleh Kyuhyun. Sesekali bibir itu mengeluarkan desahan ringan yang membuat suasana diruangan mewah itu semakin panas.

" Eeeuuhh~ kyuhh .."

Suara yang berasal dari layar datar di depan mereka seolah tidak menjadi pengganggu sama sekali bagi keduanya. Keduanya seakan terhanyut dan terbuai dengan sentuhan dari pasangan masing-masing. Kyuhyun terus memagut, menghisap dan sesekali mengigit kecil bibir Sungmin.

" Aaahh~~ kyuu.. Eeeuuhh."

Tangan Sungmin menjalar memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun sedangkan tangan satunya masih dengan indah mengalung di leher jenjang pemuda tampan itu. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun merebahkan Sungmin di sofa besar itu tanpa melepas pagutannya sama sekali. Mereka terlena. Terhanyut dalam gelombang cinta yang begitu membara.

Kyuhyun dengan pelan melepaskan pagutannya. Menyebabkan benang saliva tercipta di bibir keduanya. Nafas keduanya memburu berlomba-lomba untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menawan menatap Sungmin yang masih kewalahan mengais oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

Dengan lembut ia menghapus saliva di bibir Sungmin menggunakan ibu jarinya. Sungmin membuka matanya dengan pelan menatap iris sewarna malam di atasnya.

" Sayang. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya."

Deg~

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong. Hay semua. Aku kembali lagi nhy.

Terima kasih atas saran dan masukannya untuk ff ku ini. Bagaimana udah panjang kah, maaf jika masih pendek ide udah mentok sampai sini.*nyengir gaje* terima kasih yang udah Review, gomawo. Saya juga mau minta maaf, enggak bisa balas review chingu atu-atu. Mianhae jika chapter ini masih ada typo. Maaf banget. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan. Jangan lupa REVIEW yaa.

Next chap, see you. Pay pay.

Review, Review ok.


	7. Chapter 7

I LOVE MY OWN MAID

Chapter 7

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun.

Other Cast : Victoria & Member Suju.

Rated : M ( Dapat berubah Sesuai Alur).

.

.

.

Deg ~

Jantung Sungmin terasa ingin melompat dari tempatnya. permintaan Kyuhyun terlalu mengena di hatinya. Tidak kah Pria itu tahu bahwa saat ini ia begitu mati-matian menahan degub jantungnya yang menggila agar tidak terdengar oleh Namja tampan itu. Sungmin seperti berada di antara Surga dan Neraka saat ini.

Di satu sisi ia sangat bahagia melebihi apapun karna Kyuhyun begitu menginginkannya. Dan di sisi lain ia pun merasa takut karna Kyuhyun sekarang masih berstatus Suami orang lain.

Pergolakan batin itu membuat Sungmin bungkam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jiwanya bimbang terombang ambing tidak menentu.

" Menikah dengan Ku dan menjadi ibu untuk anak-anak ku kelak. Kita akan hidup bahagia bersama anak-anak kita nanti."

Begitu indah setiap lantunan kata yang terucap dari bibir tebal itu seolah menggambarkan seperti apa kehidupan mereka nanti. Di penuhi dengan kebahagiaan dan di kelilingi oleh canda dan tawa setiap saat membuat sudut bibir itu melengkung indah membayangkannya.

Tapi. Apa itu semua bisa terwujud.

Badai kapan saja bisa datang merobohkan rumah kecil yang sudah mereka bangun bersama-sama. Kerikil dan batu-batu di setiap jalan yang mereka tapaki bisa kapan saja membuat mereka tersandung.

Akankah ia masih dapat membayangkan keindahan itu jika mereka kapan saja bisa di pisahkan oleh waktu. Ia tidak ingin ini. Ia tidak ingin perpisahan ini lagi.

Ia ingin selalu merasakan hambusan nafas Kyuhyun di setiap ia membuka mata. Ia ingin selalu merasakan dekapan hangat itu di saat ia merasa bahagia, sakit dan terluka oleh keadaan. Ia ingin semua yang ada di diri Namja tampan itu. Semuanya. Semua cinta dan kasih sayang itu, ia ingin selalu memilikinya. Air mata itu menetes tanpa bisa di cegah. Ketakutan selalu membayangi setiap ingatannya membuat jiwa suci itu menjerit pilu dalam belenggu hitam kesakitan.

" Sayang Kau menangis." Dengan sayang Kyuhyun menghapus Aliran putih itu dari setiap sisi wajah gadisnya dan membingkai wajah itu untuk menatap wajahnya.

" Kau belum memberiku jawaban Sayang. Kau maukan menikah dengan ku." Kyuhyun kembali mengulangi ucapannya. Pria itu menatap setiap ekspresi yang tergambar dari paras menawan di hadapannya. Menunggu satu kata yang akan mengubah hidupnya.

Sungmin menatap kedalam bola mata itu. Mencari ketulusan dan kekuatan yang mungkin bisa menjadi dasar setiap kata yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

" Aku .. Aku tidak bisa Kyunie." Bagai tersambar petir Kyuhyun hanya dapat mematung saat mendengar setiap kata yang meluluh lantakan perasaannya.

Sungmin melepaskan diri dari belenggu tubuh kekar itu. Dengan cepat gadis itu beranjak menuju kamarnya, lebih tepatnya kamar mereka yang selama ini menjadi saksi ketulusan cinta keduanya. Kyuhyun tersadar sesaat setelah mendengar suara pintu yang di tutup agak kasar oleh Sungmin. tidak ingin membuang waktu, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyusul Sungmin. ia harus memastikan bahwa apa yang di dengarnya tadi adalah sebuah lelucon semata yang di buat oleh kekasihnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan pelan menuju sosok yang sedang membelakanginya saat ini. Sungmin yang masih menikmati sang rembulan dari balik balkon Apartemen mewah itu tidak menyadari kehadiran sang kekasih. Setelah sampai di belakang tubuh mungil itu, Kyuhyun mengaitkan tangannya melingkupi tubuh itu. Memenjarakannya di dalam Dekapan hangatnya.

" Kau akan sakit jika terlalu lama di luar Sayang." Kyuhyun menumpukan dagunya di aats kepala Sungmin. tidak ada pembicaraan setelahnya. Mereka sama-sama memilih bungkam dan lebih memilih menikmati malam ini dengan hanya saling berpelukan.

" Aku berharap apa yang kau ucapkan tadi itu semua hanya lelucon belaka, Ming." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin semakin menempel di dadanya.

Sungmin memejamkan mata sesaat. " Aku tidak suka melucu Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dengan sekali gerakan. Terlihat bahwa mata itu sudah berkilat marah.

" Apa yang Kau bicarakan. Kau tidak ingin hidup dengan ku?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak percaya. Sungmin menggeleng kalut.

" Aku tidak bisa Kyu." Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras.

" Beri Aku alasan mengapa kau menolak Ku." Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mencengkram bahu Sungmin. menyebabkan gadis itu sedikit meringis sakit.

" Aku tidak pantas untuk Mu Kyuhyun. Masih banyak wanita yang lain yang lebih terhormat yang bisa mendampingimu tapi itu bukan Aku." Suara Sungmin bergetar menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

" Kau selalu berkata bahwa kau tidak pantas untuk ku. Lalu seperti apa wanita yang pantas bersama ku. Katakan padaku Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya. Kesabarannya sudah habis menghadapi sikap Sungmin yang keras kepala seperti ini. Tidakkah Sungmin tahu bahwa ia hanya menginginkan wanita itu yang mendampinginya.

" Aku tidak bisa Kyuhyun. Lupakan aku dan mulailah hidup tanpa ku." Dengan berkata seperti itu, Sungmin sudah membuat Kyuhyun semakin meradang marah.

Kyuhyun mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Dengan kasar Namja itu melumat bibir Sungmin. Namja itu sudah gelap mata, hatinya sudah remuk redam dengan segala penolakan dari sang kekasih. Tanpa menghiraukan penolakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir itu bahkan lidahnya saat ini sudah menjelajah di setiap sudut goa hangat itu, mengecap rasa manis yang tidak pernah bosan ia rasakan.

"Kyuhh~~ .. Aaahh~ Lepas .. Ooohh~." Sungmin menjerit saat mulut Kyuhyun sudah berpindah keleher putihnya.

Namja itu terus menghisap bahkan menggigit kulit itu dengan brutal. Sungmin terus memukul dada Kyuhyun berharap Namja itu melepaskannya dan sedikit mendengar penjelasannya. Namun harapan tinggal harapan. Kyuhyun malah semakin gencar mengecap seluruh permukaan manis itu.

" Ooohh .. Aaaahhh~." Sungmin mengerang merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun menumbuk paha luarnya menyebabkan tubuh itu semakin panas. Kyuhyun melepaskan hisapannya di leher itu. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan sayu membuat tubuh Namja tampan itu semakin terbakar girah.

Kyuhyun semakin menarik pinggang Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit melenguh saat Kyuhyun meremas buttnya.

" Aku tidak menerima penolakan Sayang."

Sungmin melihat mata itu sudah di penuhi oleh gairah. Seakan terhipnotis Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Seakan itu sebuah isyarat, Kyuhyun kembali mencumbu Sang Kekasih. Sungmin hanya pasrah menerima setiap sentuhan jemari Kyuhyun. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengerang dan sesekali menarik kecil Surai coklat Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhh~~ Ooohh. Aaahhh~" Sungmin sedikit bergidik saat kulit dadanya menyentuh udara dingin di sekitar. Mereka saat ini masih bercumbu di balkon Apartemen tanpa takut bahwa mereka akan di ketahui oleh orang lain.

Kyuhyun meloloskan piyama tidur itu dan dalam sekejap terpampanglah bantuk Ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna di depannya. Kyuhyun menatap tubuh itu takjub, begitu indah dan menggairahkan. Sungmin yang di tatap seperti itu hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

" Kyu."

Seolah tidak bisa di hentikan, Kyuhyun kembali menjamah tubuh indah itu. Menjamah setiap inci kulit halus itu. Tidak akan ia biarkan tubuh itu terlewat dari setiap sentuhannya.

" Kau sangat indah Sayang. Dan semua ini milik ku." Dengan penuh arogan Kyuhyun mengklaim tubuh itu miliknya seorang dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh tubuh itu selain dirinya.

Sungmin sudah tidak berbusana sekarang sedangkan Kyuhyun masih lengkap dengan kemeja yang masih membungkus tubuh kekarnya. Sungmin yang sudah terbakar gairah dengan cepat jari-jari indahnya meloloskan satu persatu kancing kemeja itu dari tempatnya. Sungmin meraba perut ber-Abs samar milik Kyuhyun menyebabkan Kyuhyun sedikit mengerang di buatnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan lumatannya " Kau sudah berani, eoh." Kyuhyun mengelus gundukan kenyal itu lembut. Sungmin melenguh tertahan akibat tangan nakal sang Namja.

" Kau curang. Aku sudah naked begini sedangkan kau masih berpakaian lengkap." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kyuhyun dengan gemes mencium hidung bangir Sungmin.

" Lepaskan Sayang." Sungmin menyeringai.

" Baiklah Tuan Cho. Tapi jangan menyesal jika aku yang membukanya." Kyuhyun semakin terbakar gairah melihat tubuh Sungmin yang berkilau di terpa cahaya bulan.

" Aku tidak akan menyesal jika itu Kau Sayang." Setelah berkata Kyuhyun kembali meraup bibir merah itu dengan cepat.

Sungmin meloloskan kemeja Kyuhyun dari tubuh itu. Setelahnya tangan itu merambat kebawah mencari pengait ikat pinggang yang menghalangi jalannya membuka penutup Sang Namja. Sungmin membenturkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke tembok Balkon. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut merasakan dingin di punggungnya.

" Sayang. Sayang." Kyuhyun melepaskan bibir keduanya.

" Kau Sungguh tidak sabaran sekali." Ejek Kyuhyun.

" Miliki Aku Kyuhyun." Sungmin semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya sulit sekali di kontrol seperti ini. Yang pasti ia ingin Kyuhyun secepatnya merasuki dirinya.

" Aku tidak ingin tergesa Sayang. Aku ingin malam ini menjadi malam yang tidak pernah kita lupakan seumur hidup." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin lama.

Kyuhyun kembali mencium belahan merah itu. Membawa Sungmin bersama dirinya mencapai kenikmatan surga dunia. Bergerak dengan seirama dan mengerang menyeruakkan nama pasangan masing-masing. Sentuhan lembut itu, bisikan cinta dan setiap desahan yang keluar mewakili perasaan keduanaya yang membuncah bahagia.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah melupakan malam ini. Di mana ia orang yang pertama menembus dinding pembatas itu. Di mana ia begitu bahagia karna setelah malam ini ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan seseorang yang berada di bawah kuasanya saat ini.

" Aaaa .. Aaaahh .. ssshhh~oohh." Sungmin terus bergerak resah di bawah tubuh kekar Kyuhyun. Bersyukurlah Sungmin pada karpet lembut yang menahan punggungnya agar tidak merasakan sakit karna lantai keramik di bawahnya.

" Kyuhhh~ Fass.. fasster~ aaahhh ... aaahhh." Sungmin terus tersentak ke atas. Kyuhyun terus menumbuk titik kenikmatan Sungmin.

" Aaahh~.. Kau nikmat~oohh..aaahh~Sayang~." Kyuhyun ikut mendesah lirih saat kejantanannya di jepit kuat oleh vegina Sungmin.

" Lebiihh~aahh..aaahh cepat Kyuhh~"

" Seperti ini Sayang." Kyuhyun semakin brutal menghentak di dalam Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin semakin menjerit nikmat.

" AAHH~..AAHH~oohh. Nikmat." Sungmin menarik surai coklat Kyuhyun. Menyalurkan setiap kenikmatan yang di berikan namja itu padanya.

" Kyuhh~ Aku.."

" Sebentar lagi Sayang." Kyuhyun semakin menyentak Sungmin demi mencapai kenikmatan bersama-sama.

"KYU/MING."

" Oooohhh ... Eeeengghh~" Keduanya berteriak bersamaan saat gelombang kenikmatan itu menghampiri. Kyuhyun menumpahkan benihnya kedalam rahim Sungmin. berharap bahwa ia akan cepat memiliki seorang keturunan dari gadis itu. Kyuhyun kembali mencium kecil bibir bengkak itu.

" Lelah, eoh." Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil. Kyuhyun mengelus wajah yang penuh keringat itu dengan Sayang.

" Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu Ming. Kau tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun. Jadi jangan selalu merendahkan dirimu di depanku karna Aku tidak suka itu." Sungmin tersenyum kecil, ia bahagia dan sekarang ia yakin untuk berlari kearah Kyuhyun.

" Genggam selalu tangan ku, Kyu." kyuhyun tersenyum mengambil tangan Sungmin dan menciumnya lembut.

" Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangan ini walaupun kau sendiri yang meminta." Kata-kata itu penuh dengan kesungguhan,

" Possesive." Ejek Sungmin.

" Aku hanya menjaga apa yang sudah menjadi milikku." Sungmin tidak tahu lagi seberapa besar bahagianya ia saat ini. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karna hampir saja melepaskan orang yang begitu mencintainya.

" Kau kedinginan Sayang?" Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Udara malam yang semakin dingin membuat tubuh itu sedikit menggigil.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh itu bridal style. Membawa tubuh itu menuju Ranjang king size dan membaringkannya disana. Setelah menyentuh permukaan kasur yang lembut Sungmin sudah terpanggil untuk menjelajahi alam mimpi nya saat ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang sudah tidur dengan damainya. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh polos itu dengan selimut tebal.

" Saranghae Cho Sungmin."

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Harum semerbak bunga-bunga yang bermekaran menjadi pembuka pagi yang indah saat itu. Di temani embun yang mulai mencair matahari bersinar dengan angkuhnya bertahta di langit yang luas menunjukkan pada seluruh alam bahwa ialah yang berkuasa.

Sungmin yeoja manis itu menggeliat saat bias matahari menembus tirai kamar itu dan langsung menerpa retina matanya. Seolah enggan untuk bangun Sungmin membalikkan badannya kearah yang berlawanan dari arah matahari. Kyuhyun yang merasa terusik dengan pergerakan kecil dari seseorang yang berada dalam dekapannya melenguh sesaat dan kembali mengeratkan pelukan itu di pinggang ramping Sungmin. sungmin kembali menggeliat. Kepala itu terangkat sedikit.

" Sudah pukul 8:00 pagi." Sungmin urung untuk bangkit dari tidurnya saat sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya.

Sungmin mengamati lengan itu. Tangan yang semalam sudah membuatnya beteriak dan menggelepar di bawah kungkungannya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Mengingatnya tidak ayal membuat rona merah itupun ikut terpatri di pipi mulusnya. Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

" Kyu bangun. Kau tidak kekantor? Ini sudah pagi." Dengan lembut Sungmin mengelus wajah tampan itu. Mata itu sedikit terbuka menampilkan iris yang berkilat tajam namun lembut jika menatapnya.

Chu~

" pagi Kyu." Sungmin mencium kecil bibir Kyuhyun.

" Pagi Sayang. Pukul berapa sekarang." Kyuhyun balas mencium kening Sungmin. membuat yeoja itu memejamkan matanya sesaat.

" pukul 8:00 pagi. Mandilah. Bukankah kau ada Meeting hari ini." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

" Badan ku sakit semua. Kau sungguh liar sekali Sayang." Sungmin mendelik kesal saat Kyuhyun kembali menyinggung kejadian semalam. Kyuhyun terkekeh mengamati wajah kesal kekasihnya. Sedikit menggoda tidak apa kan.

" Diam Cho. Cepat sana mandi." Sungmin mendorong kecil dada Kyuhyun yang tidak berbalut kain apapun. Sungguh gadis itu malu sekali sekarang.

" Kau Agresif. Aku baru tahu ternyata kekasihku ini tidak sepolos yang aku kira. Tapi aku menyukainya."

" Ya. CHO." Kyuhyun semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat berhasil menggoda Sungmin pagi ini. Dengan cepat namja tampan itu melangkah menuju kamar mandi menghindari amukan kelinci yang sedang marah.

" Aish. Dia itu benar-benar." Sungmin mendengus menatap punggung Kyuhyun namun setelahnya gadis itu tersenyum samar.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik terlihat tengah berkutat dengan beberapa sketsa di tangannya. Banyak kertas-kertas yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu sedari tadi hanya mencoret dan setelahnya merobek kembali kertas itu lalu membungnya ke sembarang arah.

" Arrrggghhh. Mengapa tidak ada satu pun pakaian yang terlintas di pikiranku saat ini." Victoria , gadis itu melepar asal pensil yang ada di genggamannya.

" Ini semua gara-gara kau Lee Sungmin. gadis sialan." Victoria terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

" Kau boleh tertawa sekarang melihat penderitaanku saat ini. Tapi tidak lama lagi aku yang akan tertawa melihat kau menangis darah. Kau kira aku akan dengan mudah melepas Kyuhyun padamu. Jangan harap Lee Sungmin. Tunggu permainan ku." Victoria menyeringai.

Tok .. tok.

" Masuk." Sunny pegawai Victoria menunduk hormat.

" Ada apa."

" Maaf Nyonya. Tuan Kyuhyun ingin bertemu anda." Victoria menyunggingkan senyum misterius saat Sunny menyebut nama Kyuhyun.

" Persilahkan ia masuk." Sunny mengangguk mengerti.

" Akhirnya kau datang juga Kyuhyun Sayang."

.

.

.

TBC

Hay semua aku kembali lagi ini.

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan. Maaf jika masih ada typo yang nyempil di cerita.

terima kasih untuk yang membaca dan sudah meluangkan waktu nya untuk review aku sangat menghargainya. Dan terima kasih untuk saran dan masukannya.

See you, Next chap. Pay pay.

Review, review ok. Jangan lupa..


	8. Chapter 8

I LOVE MY OWN MAID

Chapter : 8

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun.

Other Cast : Victoria & Member Suju.

Rated : M ( Dapat berubah sesuai alur).

.

.

.

" Ada angin apa kau menemuiku di saat jam kerja seperti ini?" Victoria tersenyum sinis menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Victoria sesaat dan setelahnya tersenyum remeh.

" Sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi berhubung masalah kita belum selesai. Maka aku putuskan untuk kembali menemui mu." Kyuhyun berucap dengan Datar. Victoria tersenyum remeh mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

" Kau tidak menyuruh tamu mu untuk duduk." Sindir Kyuhyun. Victoria tersenyum ramah setelahnya.

" Silahkan duduk Tuan." Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa besar di dalam ruangan itu. Dengan perlahan Victoria melangkah menuju sofa yang di duduki Kyuhyun.

" Kita akan secepatnya bercerai. Jadi aku tidak ingin ada lagi permasalahan di antara kita saat di pengadilan nanti. Apa kau mengerti Nyonya Song." Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya. Victotia mendesis Marah.

" Kau ingin bernegosiasi dengan Ku Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

" Anggap saja begitu. Dan Kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujuinya."

" Kau tidak berhak mengaturku Tuan Cho." Dengan Marah Victoria bangkit dari duduknya.

" Kau sudah menyakitiku seperti ini. Dan sekarang Kau datang hanya untuk membicarakan masalah perceraian. Dimana hati mu, eoh?"Suara bentakan Victoria menggema di dalam ruangan itu. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Victoria dalam diam.

" Aku tahu Aku salah. Kau selama ini menderita karna aku. Maka dari itu aku ingin segera mengakhiri semua penderitaan mu Vic." Victoria mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak habis fikir, Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat seperti itu seolah-olah semua penderitaannya akan hilang dengan kata perpisahan. Tidak ada pembicaraan setelahnya. Keduanya lebih memilih diam dalam suasana yang beku.

" Baiklah."

Kyuhyun yang semula menatap jendela dengan cepat menatap wajah Victoria yang berdiri di depannya.

" Kau Serius." Kyuhyun bertanya sekali lagi. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan wanita itu. Victoria membalikkan tubuhnya. Berjalan kembali menuju meja kebesarannya.

" Ya. Kau tidak salah mendengar. Aku setuju dengan perceraian ini." Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Victoria akan begitu mudah menyetujui perceraian ini.

" Tapi dengan satu syarat." Victoria menatap penuh arti wajah Kyuhyun. Tanpa di sadari oleh Kyuhyun sedikitpun bibir wanita itu membentuk sebuah seringai mengerikan.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. Menimbang apakah ia harus menerima syarat tersebut atau tidak.

" Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Makan malam bersama ku." Kyuhyun mendelik marah menatap Victoria. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

" Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan tentang perceraian ini. Itu saja." Jelas Victoria. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sesaat sebelum memberi jawaban.

" baik. Aku setuju." Victoria tersenyum senang.

" Oke."

.

.

.

Sambil bernyanyi dan bersenandung Lirih, Sungmin mengaduk masakannya di dapur Apartement mewah itu. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan pulang untuk makan siang hari ini. Jadi ia harus menyiapkan menu yang istimewa untuk Namjanya.

" Selesai juga." Sungmin mematikan kompor dan dengan cekatan menghidangkan semua masakan yang ia buat di atas meja. Sungmin melirik jam yang ada di ruang makan.

" Hampir jam makan Siang. Lebih baik Aku segera mandi." Setelah di rasa semua tertata rapi Sungmin bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk segera membersihkan diri.

" Aku pulang." Kyuhyun memandang seluruh Apartement yang sepi.

" Sepi sekali. Sayang."Teriak Kyuhyun. Setelah meletakkan jasnya dan melipat sedikit lengan kemejanya sebatas siku, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat berbagai jenis masakan di atas meja makan.

" Kau memang pantas menjadi istri ku Ming." Gumam Kyuhyun. tidak menemukan Sang kekasih di dapur, Kyuhyun kembali melangkah menuju kamar mereka. Ia yakin bahwa kekasihnya saat ini ada di kamar.

BUKK~~

" Aaaww." Kyuhyun terperanjat mendengar suara Lengkingan beserta suara benda yang terjatuh keras yang berasal dari kamarnya.

" Sayang." Kyuhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Sungmin meringkuk di dekat Bak mandi dengan masih menggunakan jubah mandinya.

" Hiks .. sakit sekali." Sungmin memegang pergelangan kakinya yang terlihat membiru.

" Oh Tuhan Sayang. Apa yang terjadi." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah sesegukan karna menangis. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sudah basah dengan airmata.

" Sakit Kyu." Sungmin meringis karna kakinya semakin ngilu. Kyuhyun ikut berjongkok di depan Sungmin. dengan lembut Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang masih memegangi pergelangan kakinya. Namja itu menatap miris lebam yang semakin membiru di pergelangan kaki indah itu.

" Mengapa bisa seperti ini Sayang." Sungmin hanya menggeleng tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh ringkih Sungmin Ala Bridal style. Dengan hati-hati Namja itu meletakkan Sungmin di atas permukaan kasur dan meluruskan kakinya. Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

" Dokter Kim. Cepat ke Apartement ku sekarang. Kekasihku terluka." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan Link telepon secara sepihak.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya setelah Kyuhyun selesai berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. Sungmin sungguh takut Kyuhyun akan marah dengan kecerobohannya ini.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sesaat dan dengan pelan mengambil tempat di samping Sungmin. kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar gadis itu menatapnya.

" Ada yang ingin Kau jelaskan pada ku Ming." Nada suara itu sangat datar namun terselip kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara. Sungmin semakin menangis, ia sungguh takut mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun.

" Mianhae .. hiks. Aku ceroboh. La .. hiks, lantainya Licin .. hiks. Maafkan Aku." Sambil menangis Sungmin menjelaskan kejadiannya pada Kyuhyun membuat Namja itu menjadi semakin sakit melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang seperti ini. Tidak kuasa melihat keadaan Sungmin yang semakin kacau, Kyuhyun dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh wanitanya.

" Ssstt. Tak apa Sayang. Jangan menangis lagi." Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin. Sungmin balas memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Namja tampan itu.

" Aku takut kau marah pada ku. Aku sangat takut." Sungmin menggenggam kemeja depan Kyuhyun erat. Melampiskan segala ketakutannya disana.

" Aku tidak marah padamu Sayang. Tidak akan pernah." Dengan penuh kasih Kyuhyun mengelus punggung yang bergetar di dalam pelukannya.

" Kyuhyun apa yang terjadi." Dengan tiba-tiba seorang wanita menerobos masuk kedalam kamar Kyumin. Dengan setelan jas putih panjang, bisa di tebak bahwa wanita itu adalah seorang dokter.

" Ah. Noona. Cepat periksa pergelangan kaki kekasihku." Wanita itu mengangguk patuh. Sungmin yang semula menangis tiba-tiba terdiam sesaat setelah kedatangan wanita itu.

" Dia Dokter Kim Jin Ah. Dokter pribadi keluarga Cho." Tanpa Sungmin bertanya, Kyuhyun langsung menjelaskan siapa wanita tersebut. Sungmin menoleh menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan kembali menatap wajah Dokter Kim.

" Baik Sungmin~ssi. Kita periksa terlebih dahulu pergelangan kaki mu." Kyuhyun menyingkir membiarkan Dokter Kim untuk lebih leluasa memeriksa kekasihnya. Kyuhyun mengamati setiap pergerakan Dokter muda itu.

" Aaww."

" YA. Mengapa Kau menyentuh lebamnya." Kyuhyun mendelik marah.

" Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus memeriksanya Cho." Balas Dokter Kim sengit. Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal dan lebih memilih diam, membiarkan Dokter itu kembali memeriksa kekasihnya.

" Tidak terlalu parah. Hanya sedikit retakan di tulang kakinya. Jadi, Sungmin~ssi saya harap kamu tidak terlalu sering berjalan selama proses penyembuhan. Banyak-banyaklah istirahat. Saya yakin satu minggu ini kaki mu akan kembali seperti sedia kala." Dokter Kim kembali memasukkan peralatan yang di gunakannya untuk memeriksa Sungmin kedalam tas.

" Benar tidak parah Noona? Apa tidak sebaiknya di bawa kerumah sakit saja." Tanya Kyuhyun belum yakin dengan penjelasan sang Dokter.

" Aku rasa itu tidak perlu kyu. Sungmin~ssi hanya perlu istirahat yang banyak. Ini resep untuk mengurangi rasa nyerinya." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menerima secarik kertas yang di berikan Dokter Kim.

" Terima Kasih Noona. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu kedepan." Dokter Kim tersenyum dan mengangguk maklum.

" Tidak apa-apa. Istirahatlah yang banyak Sungmin~ssi." Sungmin mengangguk dan balas tersenyum memngantar kepergian Dokter Kim.

.

.

" Kyu."

" Ya Sayang." Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin pelan.

" Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk mu."

" Kau sudah makan." Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya pada sang kekasih. Sungmin menggeleng kecil.

" Belum."

" Kau harus makan. Tunggu di sini." Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin beranjak, Sungmin sudah menahan tangannya.

" Tunggu di Sini Sayang. Aku ingin mengambilkan makanan untukmu." Kyuhyun kembali duduk di samping Sungmin. dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengelus wajah sang kekasih. Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun mencium keningnya dalam.

" Kyu. kita makan bersama ya." Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan mengangguk setuju, Kyuhyun kembali berdiri namun lagi-lagi Sungmin menahan pergerakannya.

" Apa lagi Sayang." Kyuhyun kembali berbalik saat ia merasa kemejanya di tarik oleh seseorang.

" Aku tidak mau makan disini." Sungmin merentangkan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil melihat sikap manja Sungmin.

" Tuan putri." Sungmin tersenyum senang saat Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya menuju meja makan. Wanita itu sangat suka saat Kyuhyun menuruti semua keinginannya.

.

.

" Sayang. Saat nya untuk mandi." Sungmin mengangguk. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin menuju kamar mandi.

" Kyu. kau berlebihan. Aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri." Protes Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun menduduk kan dirinya di pinggir bathtub. Kyuhyun menuangkan sabun cair kedalam air yang ada di dalam bathtub.

" Tidak Sayang. Kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mencoba membuka ikatan jubah mandi di tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun pelan dan kembali merapikan jubah mandinya. Kyuhyun menahan senyum saat melihat gelagat malu-malu dari Sang Kekasih.

" Kyu, Aku bisa mandi sendiri. Lebih baik kau keluar saja." Ujar Sungmin seraya mendorong dada Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin membantumu." Ujar Kyuhyun santai. Sungmin meremas tangannya gusar. Wanita itu Sungguh malu sekali. Walaupun mereka sudah pernah melakukannya dan Kyuhyun sudah pernah melihat keseluruhan tubuhnya tanpa tertutup apapun namun ia selalu merona malu jika Kyuhyun harus kembali melihat tubuh polosnya.

" Sudah Sayang kau tidak usah malu pada ku."

" Tapi.."

" Tidak Ada tapi-tapian. Kau masih sakit dan akan sangat sulit jika kau bergerak sendiri tanpa bantuanku." Kyuhyun meletakkan hati-hati tubuh Sungmin kedalam bathtub sedangkan wanita itu hanya pasrah dengan sikap arogan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggosok setiap bagian tubuh Sungmin tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Sesekali Sungmin terpejam merasakan tangan hangat Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja menyentuh bagian sensitifnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun diam-diam tersenyum miring menatap punggung Sungmin yang bergetar merasakan setiap sentuhannya.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun dengan cekatan memakaikan piyama pada tubuh indah itu.

" Chaa. Selesai." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sesaat setelah selesai menyisir rambut panjang Sungmin.

" Aku seperti orang cacat saja." Ujar Sungmin sendu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap tidak suka ke arah Sungmin.

" Kau berbicara apa Sayang?" Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan Sungmin. mengelus dengan Sayang tangan halus Sungmin yang saat ini berada di dalam genggaman tangan besarnya.

" Aku merepotkanmu. Seandainya Aku tidak ceroboh kau pasti tidak akan sus~" Sungmin mengentikan ucapannya saat telunjuk Kyuhyun menempel di bibirnya.

" Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan ku Sayang. Aku melakukan ini dengan tulus. Buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu yang buruk itu." Kyuhyun menyentil kening Sungmin pelan membuat sang empu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Iiiss. Sakit." Sungmin balas mencubit hidung mancung Kyuhyun. Mereka tertawa bersama, menertawakan kekonyolan diri masing-masing.

" Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan mu disana." Kyuhyun menunjuk nampan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang. Sungmin mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyuhyun dan mengangguk mengerti.

" Aku ingin mandi sebentar. Habiskan makanannya."

" Baik Tuan penyuruh." Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di atas kening seolah-olah membuat gestur memberi hormat. Kyuhyuh hanya terkikik kecil mendapati tingkah menggemaskan Sungmin. setelah mencium kening Sungmin sebentar, Kyuhyun bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Tidak berselang sepuluh menit, Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk putih di pinggangnya. Namja itu melangkah menuju lemari pakaian. Setelah mengambil satu set pakaian yang akan di pakainya, Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sambil memakan makanannya, Sungmin mengamati Kyuhyun tanpa berniat membuka suaranya sampai Namja itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Sungmin kembali menoleh menatap pintu kamar mandi yang kembali terbuka, menampikan Kyuhyun yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Dengan kemeja biru bergaris dan di padu dengan celana jeans yang sangat pas di kaki jenjangnya. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Kyu. kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan setelahnya menghampiri Sungmin di atas ranjangnya.

" Aku ingin kentor sebentar Sayang." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin melirik jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan angka 8:00 malam.

" Mendadak sekali. Apa sangat penting?" Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. Apakah ia harus berbohong? Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menemui Victoria, yang benar saja. Hal itu pasti akan melukai perasaan Sungmin terlebih ia tidak ingin Sungmin sedih jika mengetahuinya masih berhubungan dengan wanita itu.

" Ada beberapa hal yang harus Aku urus Sayang dan ini sangat mendesak. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sendu. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Walaupun hatinya kecilnya melarang Kyuhyun untuk pergi namun ia tidak boleh egois. Sebagai seorang CEO dari sebuah perusahaan terkemuka seperti presdir Cho Kyuhyun, ini memang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya kan.? Kyuhyun tidak mungkin selalu menemaninya dan selalu berada di sisinya.

Sungmin mengangguk ragu. " Jangan lama-lama ya." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti.

" Pasti Sayang. Aku akan secepatnya pulang setelah semua urusanku kelar." Kata Kyuhyun. Dengan segera Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Mengunci tubuh itu seerat mungkin. Sungmin menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang selalu di sukainya.

.

.

Dengan masih duduk di dalam mobilnya, Kyuhyun memandang bangunan mewah yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Setelah menghela nafas sesaat Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah memasuki bangunan tersebut.

" Mari Tuan." Sesaat setelah menapaki lantai Restoran mewah tersebut, seorang pelayan sudah siap sedia menyambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengikuti pelayan tersebut yang membimbing jalannya menuju tempat yang sudah di janjikan oleh Victoria padanya.

" Silahkan Tuan." Pelayan tersebut berhenti di salah satu pintu besar dengan ukiran-ukiran indah yang menghiasi pintu itu.

" Terima Kasih." Kyuhyun menatap sesaat pintu besar itu. Dengan pelan Namja itu menekan Knop pintu tersebut. Di lihatnya Victoria sudah ada disana menunggunya. Dengan gaun malam sebatas dada yang memperlihatkan pundak putihnya. Victoria menoleh mendengar pintu yang terbuka.

" Kau datang?" Victoria tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk.

" Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Sedangkan kita hanya ingin membicarakan perceraian." Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling ruangan.

" Maka dari itu kita butuh tempat yang privasi." Jawab Victoria.

" Aku sudah menyiapkan Wine kesukaanmu." Victoria menyodorkan segelas wine kearah Kyuhyun dan di terima dengan enggan oleh Namja tampan itu.

" Mari selesaikan masalah ini secepatnya." Kyuhyun melemparkan Map tepat di depan Victoria.

" Apa ini."

" Surat cerai. Kau hanya perlu menandatangani nya sekarang. Karna aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk ini." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

" Mengapa harus terburu-buru sekali Kyuhyun." Victoria beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kursi Kyuhyun. Wanita itu mengelilingi tubuh Kyuhyun dengan pelan seraya mengusap jas bagian depan Namja tersebut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan." Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Victoria yang berada di dadanya.

" Kau kasar sekali." Bisik Victoria di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengapalkan tangannya marah. Jika bukan karna ingin mendapatkan tanda tangan wanita itu, ia tidak akan sudi berlama-lama dalam satu ruangan dengan yeoja gila ini.

Kyuhyun meneguk menumannya dengan kasar. Victoria sangat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun saat ini sedang marah, tapi apa perdulinya.

" Aku sangat iri dengan Lee Sungmin. ia dengan begitu mudah bisa mendapatkanmu. Sedangkan aku, yang sudah lama hidup bersama mu tapi tidak pernah kau pandang sedikitpun." Victoria mendesis remeh. Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar ucapakan Victoria.

" Apa yang di lakukan wanita itu sampai Kau begitu tunduk padanya." Victoria kembali bersuara.

" Apa tubuhnya nikmat dari pada tubuhku?" tambah Victoria. Tawa wanita itu menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut.

" Tutup mulutmu, atau Aku akan merobeknya." Victoria terdiam menerima bentakan Kyuhyun namun setelahnya wanita itu tersenyum sinis.

" Ah. Aku yakin wanita itu sangat hebat saat melayanimu." Tambah Victoria. Kali ini Kyuhyun bukannya marah, namun sebaliknya. namja tampan itu menyeringai tipis.

" Kau benar sekali Nona Song. Sungmin Ku sangat memuaskan hingga aku selalu merasa haus akan dirinya." Kyuhyun tersenyum membayangkan wajah sang Kekasih. Kini kembali Victoria yang mengepalkan tangannya marah.

" Aku muak berlama-lama disini. Aku menunggu surat itu di mejaku besok." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan datar. Laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan Victoria yang hanya diam mengamati setiap langkah pemuda itu.

Saat Kyuhyun ingin membuka pintu, secara mendadak tubuhnya limbung terjatuh kelantai. Terakhir yang ia dengar hanya suara tawa Victoria yang menggema melihat tubuhnya yang tidak berdaya sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

Ddrtt~

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya saat ponselnya bergetar di atas meja nakas tanda baru saja pesan masuk. Sungmin tersenyum setelah membaca pesan yang di kirim oleh seseorang yang ternyata kekasihnya sendiri, Kyuhyun.

" Datanglah ke Hotel XX kamar 137, ada kejutan yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu." Seperti itulah isi pesan yang baru saja di kirim oleh kekasihnya, menurut Sungmin.

Walaupun masih terasa ngilu di pergelangan kakinya, namun Sungmin tetap bersikeras untuk dapat menemui Kyuhyun. Wanita itu Sungguh tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun kecewa karna ia tidak datang.

Dengan di bantu sopir taxi yang di sewanya, Sungmin berangkat menuju tempat yang di janjikan Kyuhyun padanya. Selama di perjalanan, Sungmin terus tersenyum membayangkan kejutan seperti apa yang akan di berikan Kyuhyun untuknya nanti.

.

.

Sungmin menatap bangunan megah yang ada di depannya. Ia tidak ingin berfikir seberapa tinggi bangunan ini dan seberapa luas isi nya di dalam sana. " Benar ini tempatnya?" Gumam Sungmin.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin memasuki hotel mewah itu yang sangat tepat berada di pusat kota Seoul. Ia sempat heran, mengapa Kyuhyun harus memberikannya kejutan di hotel seperti ini. Bukankah masih ada tempat-tempat yang lain selain di hotel.

" Permisi." Sapa Sungmin.

" Ya Nona. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Jawab serta tanya seorang Resepsionis pada Sungmin.

" Bisa tunjukkan saya kamar nomr 137."

" Tentu saja Nona. Mari ikut saja." Sungmin mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Resepsionis tersebut.

.

.

" Silahkan. Ini kamarnya."

" Terima kasih." Sungmin menatap kepergian Resepsionis tersebut dan kembali menatap pintu yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak di atas batas Normal. Ia merona malu membayangkan segala imajinasi liarnya saat ia menatap pintu kayu tersebut. Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, Sungmin membuka pintu besar itu yang tidak terkunci sama sekali, yang membatasi dirinya dengan sang kekasih saat ini.

" Kyuh .. yun."

.

.

.

TBC

Waahhh. Lama bener ya aku kembali. Ada yang udah rindu nggak sama aku*nggak*. Mianhae ya reader baru bisa update sekarang. Aku sempat kehilangan alur cerita, jadi enggak ada ide mau ngelanjutin kayak gimana.

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan, dengan penulisan dan ide seadanya dari saya, aku berharap ini lebih baik. Terima kasih yang udah review di chapter2 sebelumnya. Jangan bosan-bosan buat review cerita aku yang gaje ini.

Gomawo. Jangan lupa review yaa, kita saling menghargai disini. Aku akan berusaha membuat cerita yang lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan dari readers semua.

Sampai jumpa di next chapter berikutnya. Bye .. bye.


End file.
